BlackBloods
by Ms.AnimeCartoonZombieFreak13
Summary: Three new students appear at Cross Academy, and change everything in the school. But they hide a giant secret that noone knows about. Lets just they are a higher rank than the purebloods and the most dangerous in the vampire world. KanamexOC ZeroxOC YukixOC
1. Chapter 1

"AHHHHH!" a scream filled the whole empty street. Blood covered the ground as a figure was pierced through and turned to ash.

There stood a woman that looked either 16 or 17 years old, with pure white hair that reached her knees in waves. Piercing blues stared straight ahead to where the ashed figure once was, sword in hand. Blood covered her face, hair and clothes.

She brought her sword down and turned around, just to see a few more figures standing there. Her piercing blue eyes turned into a bright red as she charged at the figures with her sword ready at her side.

She let out a fierce cry as she cut down all the figures, and they changed to ash. The woman was now soaked in blood of the figures that once stood before her.

Now she's cut down about 12 of the figures and were soaked in their blood. The woman put her sword in it's sheath as it began to rain. The blood on her body only began wash off, except for the ones on her clothes and hair.

"Eric..." The woman whispered. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I didn't protect you like I promised." The tears she sheded blended into the rain as she looked up into the rain, but her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Eric, Nadia, Christopher, Micheal...I am so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone." She said. The woman stayed that way for moments until more Level E vampires came into view.

Within a two minutes, all those level Es that found her, were sliced in half and turned to ash.

The woman began to walk into town, bringing her phone out. She dialed a numbered and called it. The person picked up.

"Yes, Calista?" A girl voice came out of the phone.

"Make sure you and Damian are ready to go. Meet me at the front gates of Cross Academy when your both finished." Calista said.

"Okay. Goodbye Calista. We'll be there in a few minutes." Then the girl hung up.

Calista kept on walking. Then voices appeared in her head.

_Why did you leave us on that night, Calista? Why?!_

_After all we did for you, you didn't love us enough to proctect us!_

Multiple voices popped into her head but there was one voice that made her stop in her tracks.

_Clai-nee-chan, why did you leave me? Why didn't you do anything that night? Why? Nee-chan promised that she would protect me, but you weren't there?! Why did you leave big sister? WHY?! YOU LIED TO US, NEE-CHAN! YOU WEREN'T THERE TO PROTECT US! TO PROTECT ME! YOU MEANIE! I HATE YOU! YOUR A BIG FAT LIAR, CALI-CHAN!_

Calista was now on her hands and knees in the middle of the street. The rain poured harder now and her sobs became louder.

"Please don't hate me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She repeated on and on as she cried her heart out.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is Cross Academy,huh? Not as abnormal looking as I thought." Calista said. She dried herself off when the rain staopped a while back.

There were two figures next to her. A girl that had waist length midnight hair. And also a boy with short midnight hair.

"It's rather-" the other girl started.

"historic looking-" the boy stated.

"if we say so ourselves. It's another Hogwarts." the raven haired boy and girl finished together. Calista just chuckled and smiled.

"True, come on Vivian, Damian. We shouldn't have the Headmaster waiting for us for long." The twins nodded, and they entered Cross Academy during night.

~Yuki's POV~

"I wonder what the Headmaster wants to talk to us about this time."

"Too actually bring both of us out of patrol, must really be important." Zero said.

The Headmaster called me and Zero from our patrols to meet him in the office. Me and Zero were close to the Headmaster's Office until we ran into Kaname-sama.

"Kaname-sama!" I exclaimed. I was shocked, the Headmaster called Kaname to his office as well. Huh, so it really is important that Kaname-sama needs to be there...

"Kuran..." Zero growled, then grunted as I punched his arm.

"Hello Yuki. Zero." Kaname greeted us. I smiled at him.

"So Headmaster Cross called for you as well? Why is that?" What can I say? I was curious.

"Yes he did. He said that there was going to be three new students here, one boy and two girls is all he said. I pursume he never told of that, Yuki, Zero?"

I shook my head and Zero, being his grumpy self, scowled.

"Well come on! Hurry up! The faster we get to the Headmaster's office, the less I get to see Kuran's face!" He exclaimed, pulling my arm as we headed to the Headmaster's office.

As we finally got there, Zero didn't bother knocking and just barged into the room. Him still holding my arm, I stumbled in.

"Ah! Yuki! Zero! Hello! Oh and you brought Kaname! Good, now that everything is in place and everyone is here, I would like to introduce to you our new transfer students!" Headmaster Cross said, gesturing his hand to the three people infront of us.

Kaname-sama was right, one of the student's a boy and the other two were girls.

One of the girl's looked about a inch taller than Ruka-sempai, but had the same built as her. She had waist length hair as dark as midnight, if not, darker. Flawless porcleian skin shined with her mismatched eyes: Left eye was green and the right eye was blue, with long lashes. Perfect pink lips. She looked even more beautiful than Ruka-sempai, even if she had a stoic look on her face almost compared to Akatsuki-sempai, but I could feel that she had an aura compared to Zero's though. It's almost scary.

Then there was the other girl. She was about the height of 5'9" and had the same built as Ruka, but a little more developed than Ruka and the other girl. She had knee length hair, but the strange thing about it was that it was pure white, not a single imperfection in it. Slightly tanned skin that suited her well, with piercing blue eyes that was being shaded by long eyelashes. Just like the other girl, had perfect pink lips but more full and looked even as beautiful as the other girl. But she shone with happiness as she smiled at us.

The last one was the boy. He was as tall as Akatsuki but with a bit of boredom and annoying look in his eyes as Shiki-sempai. He also had the same hair style as Shiki-sempai but it was as dark as the first girl's hair. He had the same skin as the girl with the white hair, it was flawlessly tanned. Had green and blue eyes as the first girl but with it switched: his left eye is blue while his right is green. He had a charming face but it almost reminded me of Zero, for he looked a bit scary, annoyed and bored. When he looked at me, I felt a bit nervous under his stare.

"Okay, so Yuki, Zero, Kaname. This is Calista Satou," The headmaster said, pointing to the whitehaired girl, who smiled." Vivian Takahashi and her twin brother Damian Takahashi." He finished, gesturing to the mightnight haired boy and girl, who just nodded.

"Okay, Headmaster. Would you like me, Zero and Kaname-sama to show them around?" I asked. He grinned.

"If you three don't mind. And call me father!" As he tried to glomp me, I sidestepped. Causing him to fall on his desk hard, crying.

"U-U-uh, Sorry...headmaster..." I said.

Anime tears fell from his hung head. "It's father..." He complained.

I lowered my head to hide my face from further embarassment. "Sorry...F-f-father..."

He then popped up and grinned before he did a dance and leap across the room with anime stars coming out of his pancho. (**A/N: Like from episode 1)**

"Yes! The only one that understands me is my precious Yuki!"

Then there was a giggle. The three of us( me,Zero and Kaname-sama) turned to see Calista smiling and giggling at the Headmaster. Out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw Kaname-sama blush a bit.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh, but it's been a while since I've seen something like this." She said. She was completely perfect, she also had a voice that sounded like bells.

"Well anyway, Calista, Vivian, Damian. I would like for you three to follow my precious daughter Yuki, Zero and Kaname. Their going to show you around the campus." the Chairman said as he sat back down on his chair. The three nodded and they followed us until,

"Oh! And before I forget, Calista, Vivian, Damian. You'll be in the night class, so here are your uniforms!" The chairman said passing the three new students their uniforms.

I felt my eyes widen. Their going to be in the night class?! So that means...but they don't look like they are...I think...

**Thx to the ppl that are reading this, favoriting this, and reviewing it! But I mostly want to thank my great FanFiction friend, Waterling! Thanks for helping me with the story and characters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! 3rd chapter already! Wow! I don't usually update this fast, but whatever. I don't own Vampire Knight but I do own my three OCS! Enjoy!**

Kaname's POV

As I stood in the Kaien's office, I let my eyes wonder around the three new students.

One was a girl with midnight waist length hair and mismatched eyes. Her left eye was green while the right was blue. Flawless porcleian skin. She seemed to have Ruka's shape and built, but this girl was atleast an inch tall than Ruka.

Then a boy who looked to be about as tall as Akatsuki, with midnight hair the same style as Shiki. He also had mismatched eyes. His left eye was blue while his right was green. He had flawless slightly tanned skin, as well. He also seemed to have the same built as Akatsuki.

The last student, was a girl that had knee length pure white hair, that fell in waves. Piercing blue eyes that seemed to pop with her flawless slightly tanned skin. She's a few inches taller than the first girl and had the same built but a bit more developed.

As the conversation between Yuki and Kaien continued, I couldn't take my eyes of the three new students. But then Kaien snapped me out of my thought with,

"Oh! And before I forget, Calista, Vivian, Damian. You'll be in the night class, so here are your uniforms!" And he gave them their uniforms.

So her name is Calista? What a lovely name, and it suited her well. But everything was quiet as Kaien said that they were going to be in the night class.

Are they vampires? No...I feel a vampire aura coming from them. So maybe they just got in by lucky.

As we walk out the door, Yuki turns to me.

"Kaname-sama, I'm sorry to ask this, but do you mind if you could show them around? Me and Zero have to go back to our patrols." She pleaded. I smile.

"Of course, Yuki. It's alright, you may go back to your patrols. Just don't over do yourself. And Kiryu," I glance at him, while he glares at me.

"Control yourself." With I leave with the three students behind me.

I show them around the whole campus, and finally bring them to the Moon Dorm.

"This is the Moon Dorm, where all the night class students live in. I am the Dorm President, so if you have any questions please talk to me about it."

As we head inside, I hear Vivian say,

"Kaname-sama. If you don't mind, me and Damian will share a room and a bed. If that is alright with you." Considering they were twins, they must have never left each other's side.

I sigh, "Alright. If that makes you comfortable then alright. Now follow me, I'll show you your rooms."

We walk upstairs and head down the hall. As we stop at a wooden door, I open it and show it to the twins.

"This will be your room. Feel free to decorate to your likings." I head to the door right next to the twin's room.

"Here is your room, Miss. Calista. Feel free to do whatever you like to it. If you have any questions or problems, feel free to come to me. My room is at the end of the hall with the double doors. When it's time for class tomorrow, I will come and introduce you and the twins to everyone in the night class. Goodnight, Calista." I ramble on.

Then I heard her giggle. She smiled at me and says,

"Okay, thank you Kaname-sama. Goodnight to you as well." She steps into her room and closes her door. After that, I head straight to my room and sleep.

Calista's POV

_Dream_

_I open my eyes to see I was back in that mansion. Everything was exactly the same as it was. _

_As my eyes wonder around the mansion, I see a little boy no older than 9, run through the halls. He was holding a stuffed animal with a giant grin on his face as he giggled._

_"Eric..." I whispered. Then I ran to him and tried to hug him, but he didn't notice me._

_He literally ran through me, like I was a ghost._

_Then another figure ran after Eric, a smile on her face. She seemed so familiar as she had shining white hair and a pair of blue eyes that shone with happiness._

_That girl...was me. All those years ago._

_"Eric! Come on! Hurry up or Micheal will catch us!" The girl yelled to the boy as they ran through the halls, both going through Calista._

_Then a man, who looked to be a year older than Calista, with short brown hair and brown eyes, ran towards the girl and Eric._

_"Calista! Eric! Stop right there!" The man yelled. Then he too, ran right through Calista._

_"Micheal..." I whispered._

_It was _that_ day. The day everything fell to pieces. The day everything was covered in blood._

_The scene switched to a birthday party. It was in the mansion's dinning hall, with friends and family there._

_Calista told Mother that she was going into town for a while. It was for the stuffed animal Eric told me about. He said he it was cute and that he wanted it for his birthday. He only told me though, not Mother or Father, not even Micheal._

_"Alright sweetheart! Just don't take too long, you wouldn't want to miss Eric blow the candles off his cake!" The woman said, smiling._

_That was the last smile I saw that night._

_As I came back from town with Eric's present in my hand, I opened the door with a smile. I then, regretted leaving them alone._

_Blood. Blood...was everywhere. The color red...was tainted everywhere. On the table...the chairs...the presents...the cake...the bodies._

_There laid the bodies of my family and friends. They...were covered in that dreadful color...the color RED! RED TAINTED MY VISION..._

_As Calista and I looked at them, tears fell from my eyes and fear and bloodlust crawled. All their eyes pierced into my body...my eyes...my mind! Their eyes were wid and glassy._

_Calista panicked and looked for Eric. _No...no... not again_ I thought. Calista looked around the whole dining hall, while I looked at the body near the cake._

_There laid the body, of a 9 year old. The birthday boy. My brother. _MY _Eric! He laid there, on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were glassy as well, but his showed emotion still. Fear clouded his once bright and happy brown eyes._

_"ERIC!" Calista screamed at the sight of Eric. She ran to him, tears in her eyes. I watched as we both dropped to our knees in front of Eric and Calsita brings Eric in her arms._

_"Eric...Come on Eric! Wake up! Please wake up!" At this point, Calista had tears escaping her eyes nonstop. I felt something wet on my face._

_I was crying again._

_"Eric...no...no...why was it you? Why...why? Please...don't leave me alone!" Calista cried into Eric's neck. Now Calista was covered in Eric's blood._

_She pulled back and pulled out the locket she gave Eric for his 5th birthday. She opened it, and cried even more._

_There was a picture of the whole family on one side, smiling. And then a melody flew into our ears._

_Eric's melody. When he couldn't sleep, I would always open my music box and let Eric listen to it as he fell asleep by my side._

**(Meldoy is the Melody from Pandora Hearts)**

_The scene faded into darkness. I turned around, sensing another presense. As I turned, I felt my knees buckle and tears fill my eyes._

_It was him. It was Eric._

_"Eric...I'm so-" I started but Eric interrupted me._

_"Big sister...__Clai-nee-chan, why did you leave me? Why didn't you do anything that night? Why? Nee-chan promised that she would protect me, but you weren't there?! Why did you leave big sister? WHY?! YOU LIED TO US, NEE-CHAN! YOU WEREN'T THERE TO PROTECT US! TO PROTECT ME! YOU MEANIE! I HATE YOU! YOUR A BIG FAT LIAR, CALI-CHAN!_" Eric screamed at me.

_I cried and ran to Eric. But as I ran, he just got farther and farther away._

_"I'm sorry Eric! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you! Please don't hate me! I'm sorry!" I ranted on and on._

_"Calista!"_

_"Calista!"_

_"Cal_ista!" Some yelled. I snapped my eyes open to see Damian and Vivian shaking me awake.

I must have been screaming again.

"Was it another dream?" Damian asked, worried. I smiled, he was always concerned when me or Vivian had a problem or when something's wrong.

"Yeah it was. Sorry to wake you guys up." They smiled at me.

"If you need anything from us, Calista. We're right next door, so don't be afraid to knock." Vivian said. I nodded and they left my room.

"Eric...I'm sorry." I said as I pulled my locket out from under my shirt.

It was a silver locket that was the shape of a heart. It had a pattern on the front and back, while a blue gem was in the middle of it. Eric's favorite color.

I opened it and the melody filled the room. As I listen to the melody, I also look at the picture with in the locket. Memories flooded into my head.

There was the five of us. The family that toke me in.

It was a family portait. Nadia, the mother, was in the back with Christopher, her husband. Micheal was on the left of Christopher. All three of them surrounded a chair, which I was in with a 4 year old Eric in my lap. We were all smiling.

A tear escaped my eyes and landed on the locket. I wiped it away and closed the locket. I tucked it in my shirt and laid on my bed,staring at the cieling until I fell asleep.

Kaname's POV

"Kaname-sama? Are you up yet?" Takuma asked behind my door. I open my eyes and sit up from the couch.

"You may come in Takuma." I said. Then I see the door open and Takuma walks in with his uniform on.

"Oh good your awake! You might want to hurry up and get ready, so we're not late for class." He says then turns to leave.

"Before you leave, gather everyone up downstairs. I want to introduce all of you to our new students." I said. I hear Takuma nod and close the door behind him.

When I finished getting dressed, I head to Calista's room. As I knock on her door, I sense something in her room. It seemed to be a vampire, but it felt much stronger than a level Es or even mine.

I kept thinking about the aura, that I didn't notice Calista open the door.

"Hello? Kaname? Hello, anyone there?" I finally hear her say. I look down to see her in pajama pants and a white wifebeater tanktop.

"Good morning Calista. Please hurry up and change into your uniform. We're heading to class today and I want you and the twins to meet the rest of the night class." She nodded and closed her door.

I did the samee think to the twins, not the spacing out part though. As they closed their door and got dressed, I waited for all three of them to finish and we walked downstairs.

As I walked down the stairs, I was greeted by everyone downstairs.

"Good evening, Kaname-sama." everyone said. I just nodded to them.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Calista Satou, Vivian Takahashi and Damian Takahashi. They are our new students." Then it was silent, besides everyone whispering.

"Hi~! I'm Ichijo Takuma and I'm the Vice-President of the Moon Dorm. It's nice to meet you all!" Takuma said, almost bouncing to Calista, Vivian and Damian.

Calista laughs. "It's nice to meet you as well, Ichijo-san!"

"Call me Takuma!" Then he ran and practically dragged Shiki and Rima with him.

"This is Shiki Senri and Touya Rima!" He introduced the two stoic models.

"Hello..." Rima said. She bowed.

Shiki didn't say anything, all he did was bow.

"I'm Hanabusa Aidou, but you can call me Hanabusa or Aidou. Especially you." He ssaid to Vivian, Calista and Damian. Then he went to Calista, and kissed her hand.

All she did was smile. I felt like I should hit Hanabusa for kissing her hand, even coming near her. But I shook the feeling off, I shouldn't feel like that to her, I don't even know her.

"I'm Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa's cousin. And this is Souen Ruka." Kain said, gesturing to Ruka who seemed to be glaring at Calista and Vivian.

"It's nice to meet you all! I'm Calista Satou, I'm looking foward to getting to know all of you!" She said, cheerfully.

"I'm Vivian Takahashi-"

"I'm Damian Takahashi-"

"And it's a pleasure to meet all of you." They finished together, bowing. I saw Shiki and Rima bow back, Akatsuki and Ruka nod their heads, and Hanabusa and Takuma wave happily at all three of them.

"Now that all the introductuions are out of the way, let's head to class." I said, walking to the door. I heard everyone head to the door and then the doors open, bringing in the sun's light and the sound of the Day Class Girls outside the gates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I get busy at a point. So from the previous chapter, I made a locket that had Lacie's Melody in it. But now, I want to change the meldoy to Lilium from Elfien Lied. That''s just it.**

**Okay, back to the story. I, sadly, don't own Vampire Knight. Only Calista, Eric, Vivian, Damian, Micheal, Nadia and Christopher. Enjoy!**

Yuki's POV

"Kain!" The Day Class girls screamed

That scared me for a moment, but I remember my duty (A/N: LOL...duty...XD I crack myself up!)

"No..." I said, while pushing the girls back.

Then the gates opened.

"Uh! I'm late again~!" I complained, turning my head to the Night Class.

But as I turn around, the bunch of girls were gone and all the girls were in a line on my left and line. _What the... _I felt myself squirm in embarrassment.

I look back and forth between the Night and Day Class students and shuffle to the side, "You may procceed."

Then all the Night Class students walk out, even Calista, Vivian and Damian.

All the girls admire the Night Class students, while I'm stuck holding them back.

"Good Morning girls! I could hear you all loud and clear from the dorm!" Hanabusa-sempai said, as cheerful as always.

"Idol-sempai!" "Aidou-sempai!" "Wild-sempai!" Some girls said, in admiration.

"Your all looking quite cute today!"

"Oh look it's Idol...I-I mean Aidou!" the girl next to me said, as I looked at him, strangley.

"Hi!"

"Hanabusa..." I heard Akatsuki-sempai say.

"Oh, relax! Your so stiff Akatsuki!" Then a girl cut off their conversation by,

"Wild! Over here!" _Where did they get the idea of calling him Aidou?_

"Hello Akatsuki!" He turned to the girl that greeted him.

Aidou turned to that called him, then 'shot' her.

"Bang..." He said in a somewhat dreamy voice. That girl, who was standing next to me, fainted with hearts in her eyes. And behind Hanabusa, there was Akatsuki looking ashamed and embarrassed.

"Oh I want to be shot!" A girl next to me said, which I ended up almost being runed over by all the girls behind me, but someone pulled me

Then I heard a giggle next to me. I turned to see that it was Calista.

"Good evening, Yuki-chan!" she said, cheerfully. But then I noticed that she was on my right, and Vivian was to my left. So that means...

I looked up to see Damian looking down at me. I blushed when I looked into his mismatched eyes.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" Damian said. I bet right now that my face has just turned 10 shades of red, just when he spoke.

"Y-y-yeah. Thanks alot, Damian-sempai." I said. He smiled a bit.

I kept on staring at him until I heard a few growls and felt glares piercing my head. Then I realized why they were growling and glaring.

Damian had his arms around my waist and my arms were around his waist. And are faces were only a foot or so away. It's almost like a lover's embrace.

I sqealed and jumped away from him.

"Thank you very much Damian-sempai. Now please, Calista-sempai, Vivian-sempai, Damian-sempai. Please continue your way to class."

Calista stayed there for a while, then giggled a bit. "Please don't call us sempai! You can call me Calista or Cali-chan! Call Vivian, Vivian or Vivi-chan. And you can call Damian, Damian or Dami-chan! Just not sempai okay?!"

I nodded and the three walked past me. Vivian gave me a slight smile, which disappeared fast, and a pat on my shoulder. Calista gave me a hug and caught up to Vivian. Damian walked up to me and put his hand on my head.

"Keep up the good work." he said, ruffling my hair. I looked up at him, blushing. Then I smiled at him.

"Alright." But before I do or say anything else, Zero grabbed Damian's wrist.

"Zero!" I complained. He glanced down at me, which I shivered in fear, and then back at Damian.

"You should be heading to class now, Damian-sempai. And don't even think of touching her again, bloodsucker." He said, tightening his grip.

"Zero-san!" Vivian said. I looked at her, shocked. That's the first time she's ever spoke since she came here.

"Let go of him, Zero-san. We'll just head to class now." Vivian said. Then Zero glared at Damian one last time, then let go of him.

"Thank you, Zero-chan!" Calista said. I tried not to laugh as Zero turned to her with a angered yet red look.

"Don't call me that!" He exclaimed. She giggled at turned to me.

"Alright Yuki-chan. Goodbye for now!" Then she hugged me, but whispered in my ear.

"Don't over work yourself, and don't wonder around anywhere without Zero. Kay?"

I nodded and she pulled away with a giant grin on her face.

"Bye~!" She said, waving at me. I waved back.

"Farewell, Yuki-chan." Vivian said in her monotoned voice. I nodded and she walked past me, and I swear I saw her smile.

Then a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked at it, then up. It was Damian-sempai.

"Take care, Yuki. Hope to see you around." Then he walked away, to the rest of the night class.

_Damian...sempai..._ I thought. Then two Day Class girls run up to Kaname-sama.

"Um, Lord Kaname? Will you please accept this?" He looks at it then accepts it with a smile.

I suddenly clutch my chest as a bang of jealousy appears.

"YOU ALL NEED TO GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW! " Zero screamed in anger. The Day class girls got scared, as was I, and ran away.

He put his fist down and mumbled to himself," Everyday there around here, screaming and throwing themselves at- grhm!"

I got angry at him and punched his side. He must have been surprised because when I punched his side he winced and didn't do anything.

"Why are you acting so cocky you big jerk! Your late! It's our job as the Disiplinary Commitee to set an example!"I said, punching his side.

Then the tables turned, and Zero was pushing me while I was trying to hit him.

"Oh yeah, I could say the same thing about you!" He said. Then he stopped moving and watched as I tried to hit him.

"Your so obvious it's pathetic." That stoped me.

"Huh?" _What does he meaan by that?_I thought as he faced his back to me, letting go of me.

"Listen It's really none of my business whether you like that guy or not, but you do know right?" He asked.

"Oh shut up! Of course I know!" I said looking away. "I know that their..."

Calista's POV

"Are you okay, Damian?" I asked. All he did was nod and kept on walking.

"Please, stay with your brother. If anything happens to be wrong with him, please tell me." I asked Vivian. She nodded and ran up to Damian, and they held hands like they usually do.

I watched as they walked to the class dormitory, then turned to look at Kaname, who had a rose and a letter in his hands.

I ran up to his side and smiled, as I walked next to him.

"Is that from one of your fangirls?" I asked. He looks up from the rose and smiles at me.

"Hello, Calista. And yes it is." We kept on walking until we stopped.

Kaname lifted his head from the rose again and said, "Why hello there, Seiren."

Then a girl in with a lavender bobbed cut hair and a night class uniform, jumped down from the trees.

"I will take that, Kaname-sama." She said. I turned to her and took a good look at her.

She looked almost as stoic as Vivian, maybe even more. But she did look beautiful.

"Thank you." Kaname said. I turned and saw him, slowly destroy the rose, until it looked dead and burnt.

Seiren took the letter, while Kaname had the rose. Then we continued walking to the dorm, leaving an ashed rose behind.

"So Seiren! You might already know who I am, but I want to give a proper greetings!" I said, turning my head to Seiren, who was on Kaname's right.

She turned to me, and I smiled at her.

"I'm Calista Satou! It's an honor to meet you! I'll show you to Vivian and Damian later!" I said so excited.

"The honors all mine, Calista-sama. And if you insist on introducing me to your companigns, then alright." I slumped over.

"Oh~...Don't call me Calista-sama! Call me Calista or Cali-san or -chan!" I complained.

"Hai. Gomennasai, Calista." Seiren said, bowing a bit. I suddenly jumped up and ran Seiren's side.

"Yeah! Just Calista!" I cheered until I heard a laugh.

I turned and saw Kaname laughing into his hand. I blushed and complained to Kaname.

"Hey! What are laughing at Kaname-sama?!" That just seemed to make him laugh more.

"Forgive my rudeness. But your actions just seem to remind me of a childs, and Headmaster Cross." I blushed and nodded.

The three of us continued ouur way to class, and before I knew it, It was dark already.

"The effectiveness of the Blood Tablet, which the Night Class developed, has been accepted world wide. All of you are the pride of this school, but also the entire vampire relam." The teacher said.

I currently sat next to Vivian and Damian, who were as close to the window, as Ruka, Kaname and the rest of the noble gang.

"It's not that big of a deal." Ruka said.

"All we did was take part of some group study." A student said. I turned my head to see Aidou-san growling and glaring at the book one of his fangirls gave him.

"Aidou-san?" I asked him, walking towards him.

"I really hate that guy! I mean who does this Zero Kiryu think he is anyway? Grabbing Dorm President Kuran by the arm like that!" He said, sratching out some drawings in the book.

I look at the book, then take the book from his desk to take a better look at it.

"What's this?" Then I handed the book to Ruka, who just walked next to me.

"Well now, seems like someone's in love right now." I couldn't help but giggle.

"As if! If I could, I'd kill that Disiplinary Commitee member in a second if they'd just let me!" He yelled at us. I looked at Aidou, worried.

"Aidou-san, you shouldn't get so worked up on it. It's just how Zero-san is, just plain of stubborn." I said. Aidou looked at me and I smiled.

"Yes, but... They do have that girl. And looks, quite yummy." Shiki said. I heard Kaname suddenly stop reading, and everyone look at him.

I felt anger raise in me as he said that. I walked to Shiki's desk and slapped him across the face. Then gasps filled the room.

"I'm sorry, Shiki-san. But I won't allow you to talk that way about Yuki-chan. She isn't a food you or anyone can just take." I said. I heard my voice and it almost sounded like I was ready to kill him.

"No I should be sorry, Calista. And I'm sorry to you too, Kaname-sama." Shiki said.

"Shiki..." Takuma said the same time Vivian and Damian said my name.

Shik turned to him then Rima, who threw Pocky at him, which he caught with his mouth.

"Time to feed." Then he just chews on it. I laugh as the two of them do that.

Kaname then gets up from his chair and faces Takuma.

"Lord Kuran, I've noticed that you've seemed awfully interested in that girl." Ruka said.

"Yes your right." he said bluntly. Everyone but me, Vivian and Damian look at him in shock. Then Ruka dropped Aidou's fangirl's book, in the middle of his hand.

"AH! Hurts! It hurts! That Hurts! That hurts that THAT HURTS THAT HURT!" Aidou raised his voice louder at Ruka.

"Ruka do you wish to die?!" He screamed at her. All Ruka did was flip her hair and turned away from him.

"Now Aidou, that's no way to treat a lady." Vivian said, bored. I laughed as he looked at her shocked.

"The clouds will soon abscure the moon." Kaname said. Then everyone faced the moon.

"Yes. Now it will be our time." Takuma said. Right on cue, the clouds covered the moon and lights went off.

I looked at Kaname, who now had bright red eyes replace the blood red eyes from before. Then everyone else followed along, and soon the whole class was full with piercing bright red eyes.

"The night is made for vampires."


	5. Chapter 5

**Srry for the wait! I got super busy! Well I hope you like this chapter. The song being played in this, isn't mine but it belongs to Yiruma.**

**I don't own Vampire Knight (I wish though) and please review whenever! Enjoy!**

Damian's POV

I tightened my fists as I watched Shiki.

How dare he think Yuki as just a snack?! She may be human but she's not a snack! Then I realized what I was thinking.

I shook my head. No...I've only met Yuki last night, but yet. I feel like I've known her for years.

"Excuse me, may I pleased be excused?" a voice said from across the room.

I snap out of my thoughts and looked at who spoke. It was Aidou.

"If that is alright with you, Lord Kaname?" the teacher said. Everyone looked at Aidou then Kaname.

"Of course, Aidou. You may go." Kaname said, calmly. He didn't even bother looking up from his book.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama." Aidou bowed then left the room. Then Akatsuki got up and walked out of the room before the doors closed.

"This isn't going to end up well." Vivian said on my left. I nodded and faced back to my book.

"Damian, your worried about Yuki, aren't you?" Calista said.

I looked at her, then smiled.

"You know me just like Vivian does. Yes I'm worried about her. I just have a feeling that with Aidou and Akatsuki out, she's going to be involved with those two." Calista giggled.

"More like Aidou. Aidou is the one you should be worrying about instead of Akatsuki. Just by when we were at the gate, you could tell he was careless. But at least, he has Akatsuki to watch him." Calista said, smiling. And I couldn't help but do the same.

"That's true." I turn to Lord Kaname.

"Lord Kaname? Would you mind if me,my sister and Calist go and watch out for Aidou and Akatsuki-kun?" He turnes to me and nods.

"Alright. But do anything if Aidou loses control and bites a human." He saids. I nod and turn to Calista and Vivian.

"Come on. Lets go find Aidou." Calista said. Me and Vivian nod and we head out of the room and the building.

Kaname's POV

I listened as Calista, Ruka and Aidou were all chatting about Kiryu while reading my book, until Shiki said,

"But they do have that girl. And she seemed very delicious..." I froze.

Yuki. He was talking about my Yuki.

As I closed my book, I heard foot steps. I looked up to see that it was Calista.

She was walking to Shiki, but her bangs were covering her eyes. I could've sworn I felt that aura again.

It felt so cold, and powerful. Maybe even more powerful than mines. But I might just be exaggerating.

SLAP

That noise knocked me out of my trance. I looked towards the sound and saw Calista and Shiki.

But this time, Calista had her hand out and Shiki's head was snapped to the right. She struck him across the face.

Everyone gasped as my eyes widened by the scene before me.

"I'm sorry, Shiki-san. But I won't allow you to talk that way about Yuki-chan. She isn't a food you or anyone can just take." She said.

But her voice sounded different. It didn't have that happiness in it anymore, but it didn't have monotoned volume to it either. She sounded as if she was ready to kill someone, and her voice was deep and dark.

"No I should be sorry, Calista. And I'm sorry to you too, Kaname-sama." Shiki said. All I did was nod and Calista looked up at him with an unreadable look on her face.

"Shiki/Calista..." Takuma, Damaian and Vivian said. They sounded just as concerned and irratated as they looked.

I turn everything out as I watch Calista. She was watching Rima and Shiki.

Something was off about her, Vivian and Damian. They just give off this odd feeling, that I've never felt during my whole existence. But it's mostly Calista that gives off that vibe.

Its been ever since this morning that she's been giving off this odd aura. And it seems to be flowing off of Damian now, that he's all worried and angry at Shiki.

I'm mad as well, but this feeling I'm getting from him...It's so intense, that it might actually scare me. That's rare though.

But, it only seemed like Calista and Damian show those strong auras, but...not Vivian. But considering on her reactions, I don't think that aura might show up. At least, not any time soon.

"Excuse me, may I please be excused?" Aido said. I looked at him.

"If that is alright with you, Lord Kaname?" the teacher said. Then everyone looked at me.

I just kept my eyes on the book, but my mind somewhere else.

"Of course, Aidou. You may go." I said. I knew what he was going to do, but I'll just let it go. So I can see what Calista, Damian and Vivian are.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama." Aidou bowed then left the room. Then Akatsuki got up and walked out of the room before the doors closed.

"This isn't going to end up well." Vivian said, monotoned. I just kept on reading.

"Damian, your worried about Yuki, aren't you?" Calista said. That made me stop where I was and listen closely to them. I could hear Damian smile.

"You know me just like Vivian does. Yes I'm worried about her. I just have a feeling that with Aidou and Akatsuki out, she's going to be involved with those two." Damian said. Then Calista laughed.

"More like Aidou. Aidou is the one you should be worrying about instead of Akatsuki. Just by when we were at the gate, you could tell he was careless. But at least, he has Akatsuki to watch him." Calista said, smiling. I mentally laughed.

That was true. But knowing Akatsuki, he might just watch Aido and give him a few warnings.

"That's true." I heard Damian turn to me.

"Lord Kaname? Would you mind if me,my sister and Calist go and watch out for Aidou and Akatsuki-kun?" I look up from my book to Damian, and nod.

"Alright. But do anything if Aidou loses control and bites a human." I said.

"Come on. Lets go find Aidou." Calista said. Damian and Vivian nodded and they left the room.

"Kaname? Are you sure you want them to go after Aido and Akatsuki?" Takuma asked. I nod.

"It should be alright, besides I doubt Aido will ever do something as foolish as to drink a humans blood on campus. After all those punishments he got..." But how wrong I was until I smelt blood...it was a Day Class students. But a very tempting smell too...

Calista's POV

When we left the classroom, I turned to Vivian and Damian.

"Aido and Akatsuki went this way," I pointed to the left hall. "But we best hurry. From what I saw this morning, Aido can be reckless. He might even go as far as to go up to a Day Class girl during our classes."

"Then, lets go!" Damian said. Me and Vivian nodded and we hurried down the halls to try find Aido and Akatsuki. Or maybe even Yuki.

As we ran, I heard voices.

"Hey what are guys doing out of your dorms at this time?" Yuki? Oh no...

"Damian! We have to help Yuki first!" I said still running. He turned his head to me, and nodded.

As we turned, we were at the terroist. I walked to the edge on the left, and looked down.

There was Yuki and two Day Class girls. One of the Day Class girls had a camera with her, while the other had nothing.

"We came to take pictures of the Night Class Students." One girl said.

"Can't we just take a few? Ow..." The other said, almost falling on her broken ankle

"Are you okay? Can you walk?" The other girl asked.

"Are you okay?"Yuki said. She finally saw her injury.

"Oh, your bleeding! Hurry and go back to the dorm!" Yuki started to push the two girls.

"What?" The two girls said.

"Just hurry!..." Yuki faded, then brought out her weapon from her thigh strap.

"Who's there?" Yuki said, whipping her staff to only hit Akatsuki's hand, causing static.

"Oh, scary...The Headmaster trained you welll." Akatsuki asked.

"Akatsuki Kain-sempai! Aidou-sempai! No way!" The two girls squealed.

Aidou moved Yuki's weapon,

"Geez...We just came because we smelled blood. You're so mean Yuki...Really, we just came to see..."

Then he began to smell the breeze as he smelled Yuki's scent. "You smell so nice."

The two girls still squealed.

"Oh...what'll we do?"

"He said we smelled nice!"

But we just ignored them. I could tell Damian was trying to hold back, by all his growling and shaking.

"Aidou, if lay a finger on the girls, you'll pay dearly." But was cut off when he touched Yuki's weapon, then slide his hand down to her hand.

"Did you fall?" "Huh?"

He began to grip her wrist,

"What smells nice...is your blood, Yuki." Then he began to pull on her towards him. I couldn't bear to watch this so, so I closed my eyes and looked away.

"Aidou..."

"Really...it's very... tempting." Then, I smelled...her blood.

"Damian!" Vivian whispered loudly. I turned and grabbed Damian's other arm. He was trying to run to the group we were watching.

"Damian." I said. He turned and glared.

"But Calista! Aidou and Yuki are there! For all we know, Aidou might bite her and the Day Class students!" He whispered. I just looked up at him.

"I know that, but it's not our job to do anything about! We'll step in when we're needed!" I said. But that was little late.

Everything became quiet after I said that, until gasps were heard and two thuds on the ground were the only sounds heard.

"Aidou..." I whispered. I smelled blood...the faint smell of a day class student. And Yuki's blood...

"I want more..." That was it. I heard him move her collar

"Can I take some from your neck?" That...made Damian snap. He broke out of Vivian's grip.

"Yuki!" Damian shouted. And the three of us went running to the two aristocrates and Yuki. _No...not again...not again. After what happened to my Eric..._

As we got closer, Yuki's blood got stronger. We finally got there, and fortunately, Yuki wasn't biten, but it was cut.

But the bad news, was that Aidou was getting closer to Yuki, with his crimson eyes piercing at her blood.

"Yuki!" I shouted. I snapped.

I grabbed Aidou by his neck and pulled him up infront of me, away from Yuki. Damian and Vivian were with Yuki and the Day Class girls.

"Hanabusa..." I growled. I was so enraged! After what happened with Eric, I let my anger get the best of me. I attacked anyone who posed a threat to anyone I loved.

"Calista! You should be in class right now!" Aidou yelped. He was trying to pry my hands off him, but I only tighten my grip. Choking him.

"C-c-ca-l-li-s-sta! S-s-sto-p!" Aidou choked out. Akatsuki ran up to me and tried to make me let go of Aidou. But I just kicked him away, into the tree.

"Akatsuki!" Yuki yelled. I heard Akatsuki grunt then get up.

"Calista! Please Let Aidou-sempai go! It wasn't Aidou's fault! It was my fault that I got this cut and his blood thirst just got the best of him! Please Cali-chan!" That made me stop.

_Cali-chan...The name I asked her to call me...and that same name...Eric...gave me...when he first spoke..._Tears began to well up in my eyes.

I looked at Aidou, tears began to fall. Everything was blurry, but I heard Aidou gasp. I let him go then wipped away my tears.

"Calista..." Aidou and Akatsuki whispered. I looked at them and smiled, sadly. More tears began to flow.

"I'm sorry...Aidou, Akatsuki...I'm so sorry..." I whispered.

"Calista." Vivian said. I looked at her and Damian. I just let my tears fall, as the painful memories of my beloved Eric, came rushing in.

"Hanabusa..." Akatsuki started but was interrupted.

Then the sound of a chain moving and a gun being loaded filled the air. I turned to see that it was Zero.

He pointed his Bloody Rose at Aidou and Akatsuki. And me, Vivian and Damian.

"Sucking blood in school grounds is strictly forbidden. Have you gone mad from the smell of blood, vampire?" Zero said.

"Zero! No! Calista, Vivian and Damian didn't do anything wrong!" Yuki said. I smiled at Yuki.

"But I've already tasted it." Aidou said, before licking his lips.

Zero grunted and shot at Aidou. A loud shot was heard through the school.

"Y-you scared me!" Aidou said. He was hunched over and scared by Zero's Bloody Rose.

Bloody Rose was aimed at Aidou, but Vivian ran up to Zero and pulled Zero's arm up enough to fire at the tree behind them. But above Akatsuki.

"You can't shoot him, you idiot!" Yuki yelled. The shot Zero shot was a giant Cross in two circles. The two circles were incarved with ancient signs on it.

Akatsuki sighed.

"Will you put down that Bloody Rose Gun?" a voice said from behind us. We all looked to the source.

Aidou and Yuki gasped. Akatsuki face palmed in the background while Aidou looked teriffied, looking down at his hands, trembling.

"To us, that's very threatening." Kaname said. He just walked past the Akatsuki and to the rest of us.

By the time Kaname showed up, Zero lowered his gun and glared at Kaname. Vivian pulled away from Zero and walked back to Damian's side, who was by Yuki.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki and I both said. He put his hand on Aidou's shoulder and looked at us.

"I'll take this fool and wait for the Headmaster's punishment." Kaname said.

"Lord Kuran..." Aidou whimpered. I frowned at him._ poor boy..._

"Is it okay with you, Kiryu?" He asked Zero. All Zero did was glare at him.

"Zero..." Yuki turned to him.

"Take them, Kuran." He finished as he put his Bloody Rose back into his pocket.

Immediately, Kaname snapped his head to Akatsuki.

"Kain." "Huh?" Akatsuki snapped his head up, in fear, to Kaname, who was glaring at him from his side.

"Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're just as guilty."

Akatsuki put his head back into his hand and looked tired, "Oh..."

"Now then. These two who fainted..." Kaname said, looking over Yuki's shoulder. I look back and see Seiren jump down from a tree to the two Day Class girls.

"I'll erase tonight's memory, then take them to the Headmaster's office. Is that okay?" Kaname asked Yuki and Zero.

"Seiren...do you need help with these two?" I asked. She looked at me as she was erasing the girl's memories.

"It's alright, Calista-sama. These are my orders." Seiren said. I smiled and picked the other girl up.

"Calista, what are you doing?" Yuki asked. I turned to her and smiled.

"It's nothing Yuki. I'm just going to erase her memories. Try to help out Seiren." I said. I put my hand on the Day Class girl's head and it started to glow purple, just like Seiren's.

"I never knew you could do that, Cali-chan!" Yuki said. I smiled and fought back tears.

"There are plenty of things that you don't know about me, Yuki." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry he scared you Yuki." Kaname apoligized. Yuki just smiled.

"Don't worry it's just a bite!" She said but Zero must have seen her try to hide Aidou's bite. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from us.

"Let's go..." Zero said. He was practically dragging her as she seemed to stumble alot.

"Hey, Zero! What are you?..." Then the two of them vanished, with Kaname, Damian, Vivian and me watching them vanish.

"Kaname-sama. I think it would be best to send these two girls back to their dorms." I asked.

He looked at me and nodded.

"You're right. Seiren, take the two girls. We're going to head to the Headmaster's office, for Aidou and Kain's punishment. Calista, Damian, Vivian, I'm asking you three to please come with us, to state your part of tonight's...inccident."

I nodded and held the Day Class girl in my arms. We walked to the Headmaster's office, to see that he must have been expecting us, for he was staring at the door.

"Kaname, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Calista. What brings all of you here...what happened?" He finally realizes the two girls me and Seiren were holding.

"It was an inccident with Aidou and Akatsuki. Aidou couldn't handle his blood thirst, so when Yuki showed up with a cut, he bit Yuki's cut with his fangs. I don't think he realized that the Day Class girls saw his fangs, and they fainted. But you don't need to worry, Seiren and I have already erased their memory." I explained.

Kaien nodded. "Alright. Aidou, Akatsuki, due to your actions to these Day Class girls and my precious Yuki, you'll be suspended from your classes for a whole month. You cannot leave your dorm unless Kaname gives you permission to. Now if that is the only thing that has happened today, please head back to your dorms before the Day Class students see all of you."

We all nodded and left the room. As we finally were in the Moon Dorms, Kaname turned to us.

"Aidou, Akatsuki, due to your actions you have been suspended for a month. So I reccend that you both don't leave the dorms for a whole month. If anything like this shall happen again, Aidou, you'll be harshly punished. Am I clear?" Kaname asked.

Aidou and Akatsuki nodded.

"Alright, you are all excused. You may head back to your rooms." We all bowed and headed to our rooms.

"Calista? Are you sure that you want to be left alone tonight?" Vivian said. I smiled at her.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." I said, but all she seemed to do, was frown.

"Are you sure? After what happened last night, the nightmares might have gotten worser." Damian said. I smiled at the both of them.

"I'm sure I'm going to be fine. Now stop worrying about me and go get your rest." I said. They just gave me a look, but I just smiled at shooed them away.

Finally, they left together to their room, leaving me to wonder around the hall.

As I wondered around, I saw a doubled door with silver door handles.

I looked all over the door, but there wasn't a name on it like their was for everyone else. So I got curious, and opened the door.

As I opened the door, I gasped.

It...was...beautiful...

It was a music room. There were instruments all neatly organized on the side of the room. There were couches and chairs on the sides. Everything in the room shone, for the moonlight from the balcony . The balcony was huge and had double glass doors that led to it. But there was one thing that shone and attracted me the most.

It was the black Grand Piano. The piano, stood stationary in the middle of the room.

I finally realized that I was walking to the piano. _This looks exactly like the one from..._

My fingers touched the piano keys, and memories flooded into my head. Just as my tears were flooding from my eyes.

_I was just wondering the halls of my adopted family's mansion._

_Just as I was going to the dining hall, Eric glomped me from behind._

_"Cali-chan!" He yelled. I gasped in surprise. Then we were knocked down to the ground._

_I laughed. "Eric! You scared me! So what may I help you with?"_

_He was only a very little child. The age of 4, to be exact. For his age, he was very cheerful, active and surprislingly, loved to learn. _

_He giggled and looked at me. " Can you play the piano with me today? Just the two of us!"_

_All I could do is smile and go along with him. We got up and walked to the music room._

_"Now tell me, Eric. Why did you want me to play the piano for you today? Usually we don't play this early in the morning." I asked._

_"I wanted to heard you play! Besides, everyone's too busy. Mommy's out for a while, Daddy's in his studies doing his work and Micheal's doing his lessons for the day. Your the only one that doesn't have anything to do!"_

_I smiled and we kept on walking until we stopped at a double doors, that had the sign 'Music Room' on it._

_I opened the door for the two of us and we walked to the piano._

_"Okay. So, Eric! What do you want me to play for today?" I asked when we both sat down on the piano bench._

_He pouted, put his finger under his chin and looked up at the cieling, with his face scruntched up._

_"I don't know...Oh!" He poped up. "Can you play the song you played on my birthday last year! The song you made!" He practically had a puppy dog eyes on and stars in his eyes. I just smiled._

_"That sound's like a good idea." Then I began to play._

_It was a soft meldoy, but it also seemed to put people into a trance. Because when I first played it, I saw everyone closing their eyes, smile and sway._

_Once I was done, Eric clapped._

_"Onee-chan? What's the song called anyway?" Eric asked. Now it was my turn to think._

_"Huh...I never thought of one. Well you want to name it?" I asked. Then he practically jumped up with stars in his eyes and a giant grin._

_"Really? Yeah!" I laughed at him._

_"Well, how about...River Flows To You?" He said. _

_"Why did you chose that?" I asked. He just smiled and looked at the piano, dreamingly._

_"I chose this because the rythme almost reminds me of the way the river flows. Up and down, smoothly and elegent. That's what I think." He explained._

_I just watched him amused. Then smiled and hugged him._

_"I think that's wonderful. Great job, Eric. So River Flows to You it is!"_

_He giggled and hugged me back. We stayed like that until Eric lifted his head up to look at me._

_"And Cali-chan?" I looked at him. He smiled. _

_"Happy Birthday, Onee-chan!" I smiled more and more._

Kaname's POV

Aidou and Akatsuki! Of course, they'd be the one's! They'd be the ones to try and hurt _my_ Yuki!

As I was heading to my room, I noticed another scent. I inahled it and exhaled, it smelled so...tempting.

It smelled of lavender, vanilla, and cinnamon. It smelled so sweet and delicious. It was even more attractive that Yuki's! How?

I followed the scent and it got stronger. When I finally reached the breaking point, I stopped as I heard the piano play.

Who was in there? That question ran through my head. I opened the door and gaped at who was playing.

It was Calista. She was the only white haired girl at Cross Academy. But her face was heads down to the keys.

She seemed so elegent and graceful playing the piano. But something was wrong, her atmosphere seemed so sad, depressed.

"Calista?" I said. She stopped at looked at me shocked. But what seemed to break my heart, was what she seemed to try and hide.

Her beautiful face, was pale. Her eyes were light red and watery. And tears were streaming down her face.

"Kaname-sama..." She whispered. Just when she said my name, made my heart break more.

She looked and sounded, so broken. I don't what I'm feeling, but I'm feeling the exact same way, the same way I feel towards Yuki. Whenever Yuki's around. I feel love and compassion. But there's something there when it comes to Calista.

Am I...in love with Calista?


	6. Chapter 6

**Srry for the wait! I got super busy! Well I hope you like this chapter. The song being played in this, isn't mine but it belongs to Yiruma.**

**I don't own Vampire Knight (I wish though) and please review whenever! Enjoy!**

Calista POV

Tears leaked from my eyes as I played the piano. It felt like home. It felt like _he_ was back there, on the same bench with me, playing with me.

Eric..._Eric..._on my birthday. That was the greatest day of my life, the day I actually loved my birthday. Just one little aristiocrate vampire, changed my world.

As my fingers flew over the keys, I could feel them slip as my tears wet the keys. The same melody I played for him.

"Calista?" a voice said from the door way. I gasped and flicked my head up and to the person at the door way.

"Kaname-sama..." I whispered. _Oh no...he saw me not it bed! Worse, he's seeing me cry..._

I tried to wipe away my tears, but more kept on coming out.

I heard foot steps coming towards me and then a hand being placed under my chin. I let the hand bring my head up.

When I opened my eyes, I met two garnet colored eyes. But it became a blur as my tears flooded out of my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Kaname said as he wiped my cheek. I began top wipe my eyes until I finally began to see clearly.

"Kaname-sama..." I just whispered then I jumped towards him.

Kaname POV

Calista just jumped into my arms and hugged me.

My eyes widened as she hugged me and silently cried. I don't know what came over me, but I just ended up embracing her back.

"Please stop crying, Calista. Look at me..." I said, looking down at her. Then she looked up at me, and I tried my hardest not to blush and keep a straight face.

She was shorter than me so she was hugging my torso. When she looked up, her bright blue eyes were watery and pink. She had tears still flowing from her eyes down her cheeks. Her hair was sort of messy but was still neat. Parts of her face was red, her nose and cheeks.

She looked almost like a fragile doll, almost ready to break. Yet she still looked so beautiful...

"Why are you crying, Calista?" I asked and felt cold when she let go of me.

"I'll answer your question. But you must never tell anyone else but Damian and Vivian."

"Alright." She pulled me to one of the couches by the balcony. I placed her on my lap and made he lay her head on my shoulder.

She took a shaky breath, I resisted the urge to shiver from her hot breathe on my neck, and looked at me.

"Have you ever heard of the Satou family, in London?" I shook my head, I've heard of them. They were the most prestigious Aristocrat family in London and Japan.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with the Satou's?" I asked.

"I wasn't born within the Satou family, but they raised me as their own when they found me on their mansion's doorstep. I looked to be the age of 9. When I first came to feel comfortable within the family, Nadia, Mistress Satou, was pregnant with their second child. But since I came along, the baby was their 3rd. 9 months later, she gave birth to their second son, Eric Satou." She whispered the boys name. Now, she looked happy but sad too.

"When I first saw him, I felt like some thing struke me. It felt like gravity wasn't holding me down to earth anymore, but it was iron chains. Those iron chains were connected to that baby, Eric. Then, I became to realize, that I should protect with everything I have. I didn't fall in love with him, but he did get me to be more affectionate than I first was.

Years pasted when it was 5th birthday, I got him a necklace and installed a melody into it. It was his own melody, the melody he loved to hear me play the most. It touched my heart when he said he loved it. I continued to stay with the Satou family, I began to feel safe and loved staying with them. But all of that changed, on Eric's 9th birthday." A weird feeling began to grow as Calista was mentioning Eric. Was this...jealousy? No, it can't be...

But then I felt something wet on my shoulder, and looked down at Calista. She was crying again, and gripped my shirt as if she was having a horrible nightmare. She was trembling in fear, her eyes were squeezed tight and tightened her grip. I raised my hand and stroked her head.

After I felt her relax a bit, she raised her head and I turned my head to look at her.

"Kaname-sama, instead of telling," she raised her hand and put it on my cheek.

"Let me show you, what happened that night." That was the last thing I heard until I was pulled into a bright light.

_I opened my eyes to see a girl talking to a woman with long blonde hair and honey colored eyes, and a man with short brown hair and blue eyes._

_"_That's Nadia and Christopher. They were the nicest aristocrat family I've met." _I turned to see Calista by my side. She wasn't looking at me though, she was watching the scene in front of us, so I decided to do the same._

_I looked at the girl and noticed, that there was a resemblance between Calista and her. So it must have been her._

_It was in the mansion's dinning hall, with friends and family there._

_We watched as Calista told Nadia that she was going into town for a while. _

_"_It was for the stuffed animal Eric told me about. He said he it was cute and that he wanted it for his birthday. He only told me though, not Mother or Father, not even Micheal."_ Calista told me. This time she sounded fearful and heartbroken. I frowned down at her and continued to look at the scene._

_"Alright sweetheart! Just don't take too long, you wouldn't want to miss Eric blow the candles off his cake!" Nadia said, smiling._

"That was the last smile I saw that night."_ I heard Calista mumble. Then the scene changed to a young Calista running down the hall to the door._

"This is the scene that I can't bare to watch..." _Calista mumbled and clinged to my arm. I patted her head and looked back to the scene._

_As Calista came back from town with Eric's present in her hands, she opened the door with a smile. But that smile, turned to a horrified look._

_I looked at the scene and held back a gasp. I looked at Calista as she turned her head in pure terror, to see what I'm seeing as well._

_Blood. Blood...was everywhere. The color red...was tainted everywhere. On the table...the chairs...the presents...the cake...the bodies._

_There laid the bodies of my family and friends. They...were covered in that dreadful color...the color RED! RED TAINTED MY VISION..._

_As Calista and I looked at them, tears fell from Calista's eyes and I felt her fear and bloodlust. All their eyes pierced into my body...my eyes...my mind! This is almost the biggest bloodbath I've ever seen._

_The past Calista panicked and looked for Eric__. The past Calista looked around the whole dining hall, while Calista took my arm and pulled me look at the body near the cake._

_There laid the body, of a 9 year old. The birthday boy. Calista's brother, __Eric..._

_ He laid there, on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were glassy as well, but his showed emotion still. Fear clouded his once bright and happy brown eyes._

_"ERIC!" Calista screamed at the sight of Eric. She ran to him, tears in her eyes. I watched as the past and present Calista both dropped to our knees in front of Eric and Calsita brings Eric in her arms._

_"Eric...Come on Eric! Wake up! Please wake up!" At this point, the past Calista had tears escaping her eyes nonstop._

_ I pulled the present Calista into my arms as she cried._

_"Eric...no...no...why was it you? Why...why? Please...don't leave me alone!" Calista cried into Eric's neck. Now past Calista was covered in Eric's blood._

_Past Calista pulled back a bit and pulled out the locket from under Eric's shirt. She opened it, and cried even more._

_There was a picture of the whole family on one side, smiling. And then a melody flew into our ears._

_A melody. This must've been Calista's present to Eric when he turned 5._

_The scene faded into darkness. Then a bright light shone again_.

I blinked again to see Calista pull away her hand and look down in sadness.

"Calista..." I said, then I lifted her chin to make her look at me. She was crying again.

I sighed and looked into Calista's eyes. "This is one of the horrifics I live with. That was the memory that haunts me the most. That night was my fault." She whispered.

"You shouldn't be suffocating yourself with that memory. It couldn't have been your fault if you never knew what was going to happen."

"That true, but it was my fault that I never knew _he_ was coming to visit." She spoke in disgust. I looked at her curiously.

"Who's he?" I asked, but all she did was sighed and say,

"That...will remain unkown to everyone until the time is right."

Then there was silence between us. Moments what felt like hours passed, Calista broke the silence.

"Kaname?" I turned to her. "Would you like to hear me play the piano? Or would you like to play the piano with me?"

I smiled to her, "I would rather much like to hear you play. You sounded wonderful the first time you played it today."

She smiled and we got up and walked to the piano. We sat down on the bench and Calista turned to me.

"You don't mind if I sing as well, do you?" I just smiled and said,

"You may do as you wish. After all, your the one who insisted on playing for me." She smiled, nodded and turned to the piano.

When she played, it sounded so perfect and beautiful. (**Still Doll by Wakeshima Kanon)**

_Hi miss alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?_

Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu

Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi

Hi miss alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?

Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu

Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai

Still, you do not answer

I clapped as she finished. That was beautiful, she was beautiful... I mentally shook my head as Calista turned to me with a smile.

"So, did you like it?" I nodded and she cheered.

"Yeah! I'm so happy!" It was weird, one moment she was sobbing wrek now she's so cheerful and calm.

"So is there anything else you can play?" I asked her. I just shook the that thought out.

"I can only play the piano and violin. Since I was the only girl in the Satou family and I wasn't their actual child, they gave me the choice to either have as much lessons as Micheal that would keep me busy, or only a few lessons." I nodded and smiled at her in understanding.

"Hey, Calista. You mentioned a locket that you made for Eric, where is it now?" I was too curious to even think about it. There was just something about that locket that disturbed me.

"Oh, that locket, I left it in my room. I was planning to give that locket to a special someone." She said.

"Do you have one of your own?" She nodded and began to pull something from her shirt. Then she pulled out a locket as well.

The locket was silver with a blue and red heart shaped jewel in the middle of it. The locket was oval shaped, and there were designs on the cover. The chain was silver as well.

"It has been with me since I was born. My mother gave it to, which she inherited it from her mother, from her mother and etc. I haven't done anything without it. It the only thing I have left of my family." She said as she opened the locket.

A soft melody filled the room. It sounded beautiful, but also saddened and sorrowful. **(Davey Jones Lullaby from PoC)**

"You want to know something?" Calista said. I looked to her, even though the melody was still playing.

"Ever since Eric's birthday, I've never been happy. Years later, me, Damian and Vivian came here, and I feel as if I'm back with the Satou's. But the one that breaks my heart the most, is Yuki." I felt hurt and angry. How could she think of Yuki like that?

"Why is it Yuki, Calista?" I said that through my teeth. I was enraged! But I just had to know...

"Because...because Yuki reminds me of Eric," She said with her head down, clutching her locket in her hand. I felt my eyes widen.

"Yuki is so much like him. They even look alike! I'm so happy that it feels like Eric's still here, but it also hurts to know that she's like him. You saw what it was that night...on his birthday. I'm just afraid that one day...I fear that one day...when the same thing happens to everyone here and I end up finding everyone the same way they were. Covered in blood...the color red..." She started to shake in fear and tears spilled through her fingers as her hands covered parts of her face.

I couldn't stand to see her cry anymore, so I pulled her to me and embraced her. I felt her arms wrap around me and wetness on my collar.

After a while I realized how good it feels to have Calista in my arms. Its like she fit so perfectly. She felt perfect in my arms. I also loved the way she was so open to me right now. I notice she fell asleep in my arms. As much as I hate it, I had to bring her to her dorm. So I picked her up and walked to her room with her in my arms, her head against me.

I'm really falling hard for the girl that I've only known for 2 days, huh?

**Hi! Sorry that I made Kaname seem OOC like! Sorry! T.T **

**Okay so please review on what u think of my story, and hope to see u guys next time! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Normal POV

It was the next morning and Akatsuki and, surprisingly, Aidou, was up early, dressed in their uniforms and in the Moon Dorm's lounge.

Aidou put a blood tablet in his glass of water, and watched it dissolve into nothing but red liquid that was brighter than blood.

"Huh...suspended for 10 days (**Srry, I accidently put 1 month last chapter**)! But, Yuki's blood was worth it!" Aidou happily said.

Akatsuki frowned, "Dorm President Kuran will get upset if you keep saying such things. Even Vivian, Damian and Calista will get upset, mostly Calista." But all Aidou did was smiled and put his drink down.

"Fine with me!" Then he looked sadly at his glass of a liquid blood tablet." Surviving on the Blood Tablet alone, isn't good enough for me." He sighed.

"Her blood was irresistible...so I..." Akatsuki gasped and exclaimed nervously. Akatsuki began to sweatdrop, "Hey!" He warned Aidou.

Kaname walked to the two, then to Aidou and slapped him hard, across the face. So hard it was heard through the whole Moon dorm.

"So you?" Kaname glared down at Aidou and walked away. Aidou looked down in shame and apologized.

"What's that you were going to say Aidou-kun?" a voice said from the stairs. The three of them looked to the stair case and saw Calista with Damian and Vivian.

Calista was wearing black shorts and a lavender tank top. Vivian was wearing denim shorts and a strapless black and turquoise top. Damian was wearing denim pants and a black tank top.

"N-n-nothing, Calista-chan..." Aidou stuttered in fear. He began to have a flashback of what happened yesterday. Her slapping Shiki and practically choking him to death.

"I hope-" Damian said. "It was nothing..." Vivian said. "Aidou-kun..." they finished together coldly to Aidou, who was practically shaking.

Calista sighed and jumped down from the stairs, only to land on the table quietly and gently. Everyone that was in the lounged, gasped, but Damian and Vivian.

"Aidou..." Calista looked down at Aidou, but her bangs were covering her eyes, causing a shadow over her eyes. That just made Aidou tremble more.

Then she bent down, still on the table, and flicked Aidou's head with her fingers.

"OW!" He rubbed the spot on his forehead. She smiled at him, "Aidou, you should already know better than to talk about Yuki like that. Especially if me, Damian and Kaname-sama is always around." She jumped off the table and sat next to Aidou while Damian and Vivian sat near Akatsuki.

He nodded his head. Calista turned to Kaname. "Ah...Good Moring, Kaname-sama! Akatsuki-kun!" She smiled and waved to them. They both smiled back and Kaname walked back to his room.

Akatsuki just watched Kaname leave until he was all the way up the stairs. He turned to Aidou, who was looking down at his hands ashamed.

"Weren't you asking for that?" the three students laughed as Aidou yelled at Akatsuki, while blushing.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he also started to throw a tantrum.

"But seriously Aidou-kun," Vivian said. He and Akatsuki looked at her, surprised she actually spoke.

"You shouldn't say things that you know while get you in trouble, punished or killed." Calista got up and began to walk back up the stairs.

"Where are you going now, Calista?" Damian asked. She turned to him and said,

"Aidou, Akatsuki. Do you think anyone would mind if I played on the piano for a while? I might just leave the doors open." Aidou looked questioned.

"Sure I don't think anyone would mind...so if you know about the music room, then you were the one playing the piano last night, right?" Calista just smiled and put a hand on her cheek.

"Oh, wow. I didn't know I could play that loud. I hope I didn't interrupt anyone's sleep." She looked down at the people in the lounge.

"Would you all like to accompany me?" They all got up and walked to the music room. When Calista opened the door, Vivian and Damian went to the couches, followed by Hanabusa and Akatsuki.

"Would you like me to play a song? Or would you like for me to sing a song?" Aidou and Akatsuki thought long and hard, while Vivian and Damian already thought about it.

"How about you sing?-" Vivian. "We haven't heard you-" Damian. "Sing in a while." Both Vivian and Damian.

"Do you guys always finish each other's sentences? It's kind of weird." Aidou asked.

"Don't worry about it. They've been doing that ever since I've met them. And I know the perfect song to sing! Vivian, would you mind helping me with this?" Vivian nodded and got up and walked to Calista.

Calista whispered into Vivian's ear, causing Vivian to nod and smile a bit. "Oh you know I love that song." Calista smiled and took her phone out.

_Hot Stuff naege gakkai wabwa _

_Hanbeon chagaun naemameul kkaebwa _

_Taoreuldeutan tteugeoun nunbicheuro _

_Nae mame bureul jilleo  
Hot Stuff simjangi da tado joha _

_Hanbeon saneungeon gaseum tteugeopge _

_Maeil michindeut butgateun sarangeuro _

_Nae maeum da taewo neol saranghallae  
**Calista**_

_Haru tto jinado neul geureoko _

_Geureon nal jaeminago hwakkeunhan il mwo eobseulkka _

_Hyudaepon soge ireumdeul neomchyeonado jeongjak ibam bureulsaram eomneungeol _

_Oerowotdeon naui gaseumsoge seollemeuro dagaon saram _

_Neoreul hyanghae gago itjanha _

_Saranga naemameul jalbutakhae  
**Both**_

_Hot Stuff naege gakkai wabwa _

_Hanbeon chagaun naemameul kkaebwa _

_Taoreuldeutan tteugeoun nunbicheuro _

_Nae mame bureul jilleo  
Hot Stuff simjangi da tado joha _

_Hanbeon saneungeo gaseum tteugeopge _

_Maeil michindeut butgateun sarangeuro _

_Nae maeum da taewo neol saranghallae  
**Vivian**_

_Ttaeroneun sesangi jigyeopgo sisihaedo _

_Gyeote inneun neo ttaemune dalkomhae _

_Eoduwotdeon naui gaseumsogeul haengbogeuro barkhyeojun saram _

_Nunmullo da kkeoteurijiman _

_Saranga naemameul jalbutakhae  
**Both**_

_Hot Stuff naege gakkai wabwa _

_Hanbeon chagaun naemameul kkaebwa _

_Taoreuldeutan tteugeoun nunbicheuro _

_Nae mame bureul jilleo  
Hot Stuff simjangi da tado joha _

_Hanbeon saneungeo gaseum tteugeopge _

_Maeil michindeut butgateun sarangeuro _

_Nae maeum da taewo neol saranghae  
**Calista**_

_Neodo tteugeopge nal saranghaejwo _

_Hanbeon jukdorok naege michyeobwa _

_Kkeojiji anheul yeongwonhan bulkkoccheoreom _

_Sarangeul sorijilleo  
**Vivian**_

_Hot Stuff mijigeun hangeon nan sirheo _

_Hanbeon saneungeo gaseum tteugeopge _

**_Calista_**

_Huhoeeopdorok nae mameul da jugesseo _

**_Both_**

_Nae gaseum da busyeoneol saranghallae _

The girls never noticed that the whole night class were in and out of the music room, watching them perform. The girls even did a dance and once they were finished, both Vivian and Calista were slightly panting from dancing and singing at the same time.

Both girls were startled when applauses were bombed from the 5 second silence. Calista smiled.

"I never knew you could sing that well, Calista, Vivian. Especially in Korean." Ichijo said, walking up to Aidou, Akatsuki, Vivian, Damian and Calista. Ruka, Rima and Shiki followed behind him.

"That really was great. If you did that infront of the day class, that would might make you their new love interest." Ruka said. Calista turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you Ruka. That's very sweet of you. You know you should be a little bit more open, it looks cute on you." Most of everyone gasped as Ruka actually smiled to Calista.

"I can't believe you actually made Ruka smile! She does have a heart!" Hanabusa said that, earning a hit on the head from Ruka.

"Of course I have you idiot! I'm not that cold!" Ruka said, still hitting Hanabusa.

Everyone laughed as Aidou was trying to protect himself from Ruka. "Ow! Ow! Stop it! It hurts! Stop-Ow!"

**Srry, this is an extra I wanted to add. This is the end of episode 1, so I thought to just add something while it's still morning for the Day Class, and the Night Class is getting ready.**

**If you have any suggestions, review your suggestion or you can PM if you can. Hope you enjoyed, Bai Bai! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Calista POV

10 days pasted from the Yuki incident and I woke up to the Day Class girls screaming.

I groaned and got dressed for class. It seems Vivian and Damian were woken up from the screaming as well.

"Ah! What's with all the screaming today?" Vivian and Damian complained. I giggled and we walked downstairs together.

"Morning Takuma, Rima, Shiki, Ruka, Akatsuki, Hanabusa." I greeted them. Vivian and Damian greeted them with a nod and a wave, as usual.

"Ah! Good morning to you too! Calista, Vivian, Damian." Takuma said cheerfully from the stairs. Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima and Shiki both nodded as a greeting. Hanabusa waved

"Do you know what's with the screaming outside?" I asked.

"It's really annoying!" Vivian and Damian complained, again. Takuma just laughed and said,

"I forgot that you guys just came 10 days ago. Well, as you should know, tomorrow is St. Xocolatl's Day. Its when the girls give chocolates to the boys, to show their affection."

"So in other word-" Vivian started.

"The Day Class girls and boys make-" Damian began.

"or buy chocolate to-" Vivian

"give to the Night Class students-" Damian

"To show their affection to them." They both finished. Takuma just smiled and nodded.

"I wonder how much I'm going to get this year!" Aidou said confidently. I smiled to him, I sort of admired his confidence.

"Akatsuki, wanna make a bet to see who gets more?" Akatsuki looked at Aidou, and he sighed.

"Well that's nice. But it might have been a bad idea for Headmaster Cross to keep this event." I said, walking to the doors.

"Where are you going?" Takuma asked me. I turned to him and said,

"to go see Yuki for a while." Then I walked out of the Moon Dorms with Vivian and Damian behind me.

The gates opened and the screams got louder. I turned to notice Yuki on the wall, talking to the other Day Class fan girls. But also a girl climbing the wall with a box of chocolates in her hand.

"I have to give him my chocolates!" Then the girl fell off her friends shoulders. My eyes widened and ran the girl before she reached the ground.

There was a small thud on my arms and the screams turned to gasps. The girl was in my arms, all dirty and slightly scratched.

"Are you alright?" I asked. The girl looked up at me and turned slightly pink. I just smiled and asked her again.

"I-I-I'm fine! Thank you, Calista-sama!" She stuttered. I kept on smiling at her and said,

"Okay, but maybe we should head to the infirmary first. Just to make sure you didn't break anything." all she did was nod. I turned to Damian and Vivian.

"Would you please take her to the infirmary, if you don't mind." They shook their heads and Damian took the Day Class girl from me. He and Vivian walked to the school building, with the girl in his arms.

"I'm sorry for all of you to see that. Please be careful when your all trying to give your chocolates to the Night Class students." I asked the other Day Class students, and they nodded. I smiled and walked to Yuki, who was staring at me.

"Hello Yuki, how have you been!" I said cheerfully. She smiled.

"I'm fine, but how are you Calista? Did you hurt yourself with that Day Class girl?" I laughed and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alright Yuki. Besides, you should know that it takes more than to break me." I winked at her. I laughed as she turned pink.

"Well, Yuki. I'll leave you to your duties." The gates began to open. I then covered my ears a bit as the screams for the Night Class boys got louder.

"Ahh, Yuki! I see you looking at Kaname-sama! Are you going to make chocolates for him?" I said, over Yuki's shoulder into her ear.

"Ah-h-h! N-n-no! Well...maybe. What about you, Calista? Are you going to make chocolates for anyone?" Yuki asked. I heard the fangirls and pulled Yuki closer to me.

"C-c-calista..." I pointed to Yuki the fangirls that were probably planning to run her over.

"Okay...thanks." I smiled and answered her question.

"Well, of course I'm making chocolates for everyone! I'll make one for you, Zero, the Headmaster, Damian, Vivian and the Night Class. Maybe even to some Day Class students." I heard her gasp.

"But that's too much! Are you sure your going to make chocolates for everyone on time?" She asked.

"It's not too much for me. When I lived with the Satou's, I made so much food for breakfast, that it was given to the family and servants for both breakfast and lunch. So it's not a lot to me." I looked at Yuki and saw her looked shocked.

"Oh wow...I'm sure everyone will like the chocolates. I can't wait for it. Well, you best be going, Calista." Yuki said.

"Oh your right...Huh, as much as I want to stay Yuki. I have to leave. Oh and Yuki," I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Please try to make some chocolates for Damian. Well see you later, darling!" Then I ran to Kaname, who was at the back of the group.

"Morning, Yuki." He smiled to Yuki, who blushed and bowed to Kaname, not realizing she let the fangirls loss.

Then Kaname stopped walking, causing everyone in the Night Class to stop as well, and turned to look at Zero. I looked at Zero and saw him glaring at us, and Kaname and everyone else doing the same.

Kaname walked up to Zero and whispered loud enough for only the ones that were and know about vampires to hear.

"Kiryuu...How are you feeling?" Zero looked confused, casuing Kaname to smirk.

"Take care..." And he walked away with the rest of the Night Class following him. I turned to Zero to see him still glaring at the rest of the Night Class, but he wasn't done.

"Want to test me? I'm ready anytime...Kuran." I heard Hanabusa, "Th-that guy!" Then Akatsuki

"Hanabusa..." Then Aidou calmed down. I stayed in my spot as the rest of the Night Class went to the school building.

I sighed, " Zero." He snapped his head to me and glared at me. "I'm sorry about Kaname-sama. And I wanted to tell you something!" I whispered into his ear.

"Why don't you make or buy some chocolates for Vvian. It seems like she's going to give you some chocolates tomorrow." I could've sworn he turned red. Man, everyone today is blushing huh?

"Well, this goodbye of now, Zero. Yuki." I waved and ran to the rest of Night Class.

As I got there, Damian and Vivian were right there at the entrance, waiting for me. I smiled and ran to them and the three of us walked to class, alone.

**~Time Skip~ St. Xocolatl's Day! Normal POV**

The gates of the Moon Dorm opened and Yuki blew her whistle, calming down the fan girls a bit.

She took in front with Zero behind her, both their backs facing the Night Class.

"You over there! Don't jump the gun!" Then Aidou got a little too excited.

"Oh! Looks like fun!" He acted like a little child. But then there was Shiki.

"This is a pain, after all." He said. Calista, Vivian and Damian were in the front as well.

Akatsuki sighed and said, "Don't say that..." Calista giggled.

"Well, you can't blame them. Aidou, being as chidish as he can be, is used to this and loves the attention. Shiki, however, doesn't. So it should be normal. And you shouldn't complain, you have your own fans as well. Even me." Calista said to Akatsuki, who looked at her in surprise then slightly smiled.

"Please listen this is not a game! These ladies are serious!" Yuki said, but of course, Aidou didn't listen.

"I have to accept each and every one!" He said in his daydream form and ran, or skipped, to his gate.

"Oh, not yet! Aidou!" Yuki yelled, but of course he ignored it until...

"Aidou..." Everyone but Calista, who grabbed Aidou's arm, turned to Kaname.

"Behave yourself. Understand?" Aidou froze in his position.

"U-uh...Yes. Dorm President Kuran." Calista let go of his arm and made him look at me.

"Are you sure you understand, Aidou-kun. We wouldn't want to repeat what happened 11 days ago...would we?" Calista threatened, glaring at him.

The other Night Class students and Yuki heard her, and shivers ran down their spine. Well, besides Damian, Vivian and Kaname. If looks could kill, Hanabusa would've turned to dust days ago.

"I-I-I understand, Calista." Aidou looked at her in fear. She smiled and pushed him back to the rest of the Night Class.

"Thank you, Kuran. Thank you, Calista." Yuki bowed and ran to the center of the way.

"What a strange girl..." Vivian said. Calista smiled and nodded.

"True, but we still love her!" Calista said, walking up as everyone else in the Night Class did.

"Let's begin. Ready..." Then Yuki blew into her whistle, it all started.

"Thank you!" Takuma said. The girl smiled, bowed then ran to the back.

"Thank you!" Calista said to her gate. The boy blushed and bowed. Then she noticed Shiki and Rima.

"Ah! Rima! Shiki!" She ran to them just like Takuma did. She grabbed Rima while Takuma grabbed Shiki.

"C'mon Shiki! You have to accept them too! Sorry everyone! I'll bring Senri over right now!" Then Takuma pulled Shiki to his gate.

"C'mon Rima! You don't want to cause any emotionally damage to your fans, would you? C'mon!" Calista also pulled Rima to her gate. And they began to receive their chocolates from the boys and Calista got one from the girl she saved yesterday.

"Ah! I see your all better!" Calista said cheerful, the girl smiled and bowed, presenting her chocolates to her.

"Please, take this Calista-sama. As a thank you from yesterday!" Calista looked surprised at her, then smiled, taking the chocolates.

"Thank you! Oh and before I forget!" Calista reached into her bag and pulled out a box of chocolates and gave it to her.

"Here, I hope you like it. And also do me a favor and try to be more careful!" The Day Class girl nodded and ran away with her chocolate's in her hand.

"Kuran!" Kaname and Seiren turned to see a group of Day Class girls at his gate.

"Please accept this!" one girl bowed and presented her chocolates. Kaname stared at it and took it.

"Thank you." Then the other girls rushed to the front and begged him to take their chocolates. He took them, until he couldn't hold anymore.

"Be thankful for Lord Kaname's kindness." Ruka said. Calista walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Ruka. Don't be sad, I know it's tough when it comes to loves." Ruka made a small smile to Calista, but was interrupted by Akatsuki.

"Oh...you look so scary." Ruka and Calista just looked at him.

"Oh? What about you? They're giving you chocolates, so look a bit happier." But their conversation was interrupted by a Day Class student, the Day Class President.

"R-Ruka..."

"What is it?!" Ruak snapped at him.

"Please accept my feeling for you!" He said. Ruka sweatdropped but took the chocolates from him.

"Say, what's your blood type?" Aidou asked his gate. The girls looked surprised.

"Oh, it's Type O." Yuki got between them and kept on blowing her whistle.

"Idol...I mean, Aidou! Please only accept their chocolates and their feelings!" Aidou looked disappointed.

"Oh...sure. Sure." But then he and Ruka turned to see Zero glaring at them. And, of course, they were stubborn enough to glare back.

"Aidou..." Vivian said. She was behind him with her arms and bag full of chocolates. Damian walked up to her, same situation as his sister.

She grabbed his ear, causing him to yelp in pain. "Please try to restrain yourself for today. Especially around Kiryu."

"Okay! Okay! Just let go!" Vivian let go and walked away with her brother next to her, leaving Aidou to whimper for his throbbing ear.

"Please accept this!" Kaname's fangirls asked. But Kaname declined.

"I'm sorry. My arms are full and I can't hold anymore." The girls bowed and said,

"Oh, okay. We're sorry!" Then he walked away.

Yuki was trying to hold back some fangirls at a gate, when Kaname passed by.

"Thank you, Yuki."

"Yes..." Then Calista walked up Yuki.

"Ahh...Yuki! Here! These are the chocolates I promised yesterday!" Calista dug into her bag and pulled out a box of chocolates.

It was white all over, but their was a black ribbon that tied it together. It was the shape of a rectangle and it had a tag on it, saying _Yuki._

"Thank you, Calista-chan!"

"Don't get hurt!" Then Calista walked away. Yuki just stood their, looking down where Kaname-sama and Calista headed.

She reached into her pocket and felt her chocolates were still there. But as Yuki was in thought, she was pushed over by the fangirls behind her. Causing her chocolates to come out.

Unfortunately, Zero saw it and picked it up. "Huh?" Yuki looked up to see Zero with her chocolates.

"Kuran-sempai! Damian-sempai!" The two of them turned to him and caught a small green box.

"You dropped it." "Zero!" Yuki complained.

"Ill accept it. Thank you, Yuki." Kaname said. Damian walked up to her and kissed her forehead and said thank you, then walked away with is sister and Calista.

Yuki turned red and seemed to be interested in her shoes. "Oh, you're welcome!" And watched as they walked away.

"Cripes! Why'd you go and give it to him! I thought you were angry! " Yuki punched Zero multiple times.

"I got irritated watching you! Why didn't you hand it to him!? Oww!" Yuki immediately stopped and said,

"Because it might be an annoyance to receive chocolates from me." Zero lost his sour face and asked,

"What does that me?" Yuki just stared of into space.

Then Zero's mind snapped. He stared at Yuki's neck. Only parts of it was exposed. But he just walked away.

**Calista's POV**

As we walked to the school building, I just remembered to give everyone else their chocolates.

"Akatsuki-kun!" I ran to him and gave him my chocolates.

"Oh...Thank you, Calista." I nodded and ran to Aidou, Rima, Shiki, Takuma, and Ruka.

"Ah! Thank you!" They all said. When I went to Ruka, I gave her chocolates and a present. She looked at me shocked but then thanked me.

"Ah! Seiren-chan!" I ran to her and gave her a lavender box full of chocolates.

"Thank you, Calista-sama." She said. I faked to be depressed.

"What'd I tell you? I told you to call me Calista or Calista-chan! Come on!" I complained and I heard everyone giggle and laugh at me.

"Forgive me, thank you, Calista-chan." I smiled and glomped her in my chibi form.

"Yeah!" I pumped my fist up and Seiren smiled a bit. There was laugh right next to me, and I saw Kaname-sama.

"Ah! Kaname-sama! Here! I have one for you as well!" Still in my chibi form and on Seiren's shoulder's, I pulled a red box of chocolates out and gave it to him.

"Thank you, Calista." I grinned and jumped off of Seiren, back into my real form.

"Lord Kaname, is it a bother? I'll hold them." Seiren offered.

"You can eat those. I just want these two." Kaname gave her the fangirl's chocolates. He kept me and Yuki's chocolates! Yeah! But...why do I feel mad?

"Oh! That's so sweet of you Kaname-sama!" I glomped Kaname.

"You're welcome, Calista." Kaname said and my smile got bigger. I let him go and we headed to out class.

But out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn he kissed me and Yuki's chocolates.

**Time Skip**

We were in the classroom and me and Takuma were looking through out chocolates and gifts.

Takuma was reading a letter happily while I was eating my chocolates happily. And there was Kaname reading his book, as usual.

"Where are Aidou and the rest?" That caught me attention. I looked at Damian and Vivian, who stopped eating their chocolates to look at me.

"Huh? Oh, you're right. They're not here. I wonder where they went." Takuma said. I continued to eat me chocolate but said,

"I just hope their not doing something...again." Vivian said.

"It's a real pain to go after them and we have to clean up their mess." Damian said. I nodded.

"Especially Aidou's." They both said. That made me giggle. Aidou is well known for his brain but also his stupidity and carelessness.

"Kaname." I asked and looked at me. "You won't mind if I went to go find them, would you?"

"No of course not. But if they managed to do anything stupid or to break the rules, bring them immediately to me." Kaname said.

I nodded and pulled my sword from under my desk. Damian and Vivian stood up with me.

"You wouldn't mind if I punish them myself, would you?" I asked. Kaname just shook his head.

"Where'd you get that?" Takuma asked. I turned and looked at him then my sword, which was about a my height but add about a few inches.

"Oh, this? I've had this for a while, don't need to worry though. This isn't your sword, it's an ancient one if I say so myself." Then I walked out of the classroom to find the other Night Class students.

**Normal POV**

Zero was patrolling from the side of the lake, when he heard footsteps. He quickly reacted and pulled Bloody Rose out and pointed it at the source of the footsteps.

Which was Aidou...and the rest of the Night Class.

"What do you want...Night Class?" Zero asked. Aidou was brave enough to speak first.

"You're cocky...Zero Kiryu." Then Ruka started,

"You're only a human, and yet that attitude of yours towards Lord Kaname..."

"Are we really doing this?" Rima asked. Then Shiki decided to add to it.

"Takuma said not to." Then lastly, Akatsuki chose a course.

"He's right, Hanabusa, Ruka...If Dorm President Kuran finds out, he'll let you have it." Then he turned to Zero.

"Kiryu, you too...Put that thing away...!" But Zero didn't listen. Instead of listening, Zero grabbed Akatsuki's shoulder and flipped him over his back.

Akatsuki laid on his back, shocked. Rima and Shiki stared at him,

"So uncool." They said. Akatsuki got up and said, "Shut up."

That just burst Zero's ego higher and he smirked, proudly. "Interesting. Come on then, vampires. In a bit of a bad mood."

"That kind of attitude..." Aidou started. Ice began to form under his feet to Zero and the lake.

"is what I call cocky." Akatsuki finally got up.

"And here I was trying to mediate. I'm not responsible for whatever happens." Fire balls formed around Akatsuki.

"But you are involved in this, so your getting punishment as well." Calista came stepping out, Damian and Vivian jumped out of the trees and walked with Calista to the group.

"C-C-Calista!" Aidou then became shaky. She smiled at him.

"Hello Aidou. And I thought you learned from the last time you did this." Calista smiled sweetly, but a black aura was coming from her and it started to scare everyone, excluding Damian and Vivian.

"Kaname-sama won't be happy on what your doing." Vivian started.

"But then again, he doesn't like Zero. So he might not mind." Damian said, earning a punch from Calista and Vivian.

"Anyway, Kaname-sama asked me to bring you all back for punishment. He didn't mind if I punished you all myself though."

"That's right! Why would Lord Kaname allow you to punish us? Your not a pureblood!" Ruka said. I looked to her and smirked.

"That's true...I'm far worse than a pureblood." Then our, Me, Damian and Vivian's eyes glowed a light purple and we released our auras. And I was told if you looked deep into our eyes, you could see our auras glow like a fire.

Everyone gasped, but me, Damian and Vivian. I quickly smirked but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Hold it!" We turned to see Yuki jumping on her Artemis Rod, and landed in front of Zero. Since Yuki was here, our eyes went back to normal.

"Fighting is forbidden! Didn't it say so in the school handbook?" She stood on Zero's left, facing me and Aidou.

"If you insist, then as a member as the Disciplinary Committee, I must take you on!" She got in a stance, and Zero seemed to be surprised. As well, as Damian.

Akatsuki stopped the fire from burning the tree, and everything that was going on stopped.

"She showed up..." Akatsuki said. Aidou pouted.

"The mood's..." Ruka decided to finish his sentence.

"Yes. She ruined the mood. Let's go back to class." Ruka began to walk back, soon the others followed.

"Ah, ah, ah~! Remember, you all came against Kaname-sama's order. So you will be punished." Vivian said, stopping the Night Class and making everyone look at her. Even Zero.

"Yes. You all forgot. We came to find you, and we were also instructed that you were to punished by us." Damian said. The twins began to smile, in a creepy way to them.

"So, let's go and talk about it." I began to join them in their smile. We walked with the so called missing Night Class.

Normal POV

As they walked back to their class, Calista turned to Vivian and Damian.

"Vivian, please go find Zero and tell him about our...situation. Damian, please go find Yuki and do the same as Vivian." The twins bowed and disappeared before them.

Calista turned to the Night Class, who stood stiffened in fear. She smiled and walked up to them.

"I'm sorry about what happened. But can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about what you saw, from me, Vivian and Damian." Calista was begging them, completely shocking them.

"Why would you want to try and hide from what happened?" Aidou asked.

"Well, lets just say, that if we are to be found out of what we are. Everyone here, even Kaname-sama, will be hunted down and killed, if one peep or word of me, Vivian and Damian's identity is let out."

"Why is that?" Ruka asked.

"If we were to be found, it will throw everything in the world off. There are some things in this world that's been here since the beginning of time, that are meant to stay here forever. And there are some things that have to disappear. Me, Vivian and Damian...we're not suppose to be alive." Slight gasps were spreaded through the Night Class.

~Vivian's POV~

_Where are you, Zero?_ I thought. Right now I was jumping from tree to tree to find him.

I finally found him in his room, but he was leaning against his bathroom wall. Zoning out.

"Hey Zero." He looked at me in shocked, which made me smile a bit. I took a near by towel and put it on his wet head. I dried his head but left the towel on his head.

"What do you want?" He growled. I frowned and sat next to him.

"I came here to talk to you about what happened tonight. About Calista, me and Damian." I looked up at the ceiling and ignored the feeling of Zero looking at me.

"Do you mean that strange aura that came off of the three of you, and your eyes? Yeah that I need a few explaining." I smirked.

"Well, I can't explain everything," I heard Zero frown. "But I can only tell you that you must keep your mouth shut about what you just experienced. You can't even tell Yuki."

"Why? Are you three that dangerous that you can't be open with what you are?" He was joking, but it hurt that he wasn't taking anything seriously.

"Actually, yes. Yes we are." I also heard swift movement and a gasp. "If any word is spread about us, everyone in this academy will be hunted down like a wild animal. Even Kaname-sama. To be honest, we have no idea why we are beginning hunted in the first place." I began to zone out, that I never realized what I last said.

"I guess the three of us, really aren't suppose to exist anymore. Now that the Purebloods have taken our place on the throne."

It was silent until I felt Zero tap me a bit. I looked at him, "Yes?"

He was looking to his left, his face looked red and in his hands, was a small black and green box.

"Here. Calista told me to make you chocolates, but I didn't have enough time to make any so I bought it. D-don't get any ideas though!" He rambled on. A tear fell from my eye and I smiled.

"Thank you Zero." I whispered and took the box from him. I took him by surprise, by taking out a box of chocolates for Zero.

"Here you go. I wanted to thank you for being my first friend. Happy St. Xocolatl's Day." He hesitated for a bit, but he took it.

"Thank you, Vivian." I felt my face heat up, and I smiled. Then I kissed him on the check.

"I best be going now. See ya later Zero." I left Zero in his room, I think he turned red.

~Damian POV~

"Yuki?" I found her at the bridge, looking a bit dazed.

"Ah! Damian-sempai?!" I laughed as she turned around with a shocked and red face.

"I'm sorry to have scared you Yuki. You wouldn't mind if I join you, right?" I asked.

She nodded and turned back to looking at the water. It made me frown.

"What's wrong Yuki? You seem upset." I asked. She didn't turn to me, but she did talk.

"Well, it's about Zero. He's been growing more distant from me and everyone else. It's like he's rejecting all of us. His heart is so closed, it's always lime this. It will always be like this, he will always be distant." It suddenly angered me that she mentioned Zero and that she cared so much about him.

I don't know why I feel jealous. Jealous of Zero Kiryu.

"Well, you shouldn't worry. It's Zero you're talking about. Maybe he just wants some alone time to himself. He'll open up to you and everyone else when he's ready to accept everything in front of him." I zoned out by looking into the water as well.

"Have you every been like that? Like Zero?" Yuki asked. I smiled.

"Me and Vivian have always been like Zero. We still are. We always believed that their were two groups of people in this world. Us and the others. But Calista. She was the only one that actually walked into our world." I could feel Yuki staring at me, and it made me smile.

"Well anyway, I wanted to give you something!" I smiled, turned to Yuki. I dug into my pocket and pulled out a pink box with a purple ribbon on it.

"Here! Happy Xocolatl's Day!" She turned pink and took it. Then she pulled out a box and gave it to me. This was rather shocking.

"Thanks Damian-sempai. And here, this is for you." Smiling, I took it and kissed Yuki on the check.

"Thank you, Yuki-chan!" I kissed her chocolates and put it in my pocket. And she began to turn red.

"Well, I'll leave you to your patrol. I'll see you later Yuki!" And I began to walk back to the school dorms.

**Hello! Okay, srry I kinda made Damian and Vivian seem a bit like Hikaru and Kaoru from OHSHC. But I was intending to do that.**

**Anyway, I hope u liked it! And sorry if it's a bit cheesy. Review, Follow or Favorite! Thanks! **

**See you all later!**


	9. Author's Note

**Hello my lovely readers,**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but there is a few things I would like to ask.**

**1st: since you all have seen my many chapters (obviously), there are some singing in it. Well, I was curious. Would you like for me to try put in a concert or whatever, during the ball? **

**If you do then select a song you would like a character to sing. It can be any song, just as long as it's appropriate, or only has a few curses and swears.**

**2nd: Do you think I should reveal Calista's, Vivian's, and Damian's secret in the next chapter or the next chapter? **

**Review or PM your answer to me.**

**and finally, if any of you have a suggestion or a comment about my story please PM me or review.**

**That is all, and sorry again if you thought this was chapter. Please answer those above and I'll try to reply and do what you asked. Try to see if I can fit it in.**

**Well have a good day darlings! ^w^ Bai bai**


	10. Chapter 9

"Surprise Dorm inspection?!" Aidou said.

It was a new morning at Cross Academy, until Seiren came to Kaname with news about a surprise dorm inspection that Headmaster Cross planned.

"I see. Thank you, Seiren." Kaname said, turning to her. Seiren bowed.

"Goodness, there's no way to predict the Headmaster's thinking." Ruka slightly complained.

"It's no big deal, as long as you don't have anything they'll consider bad if it's found." Shiki said. Takuma smiled and held his tea cup in front of him.

"That's right. As long as you don't have anything that's out of the ordinary, inspections don't matter." Takuma said.

Shiki turned his head to Ichijo, "Ichijo-san, you still haven't picked up the clothes all over your floor, have you?"

"That's fine. They're all made of the finest silk, so no matter where I leave them out, it isn't embarrassing." Takuma said, being inspirational on his pile of clothes.

Ruka looked at him with a look, "Oh really..."

"Haha, that's very nice Takuma. But still, don't you think that maybe you should hide your personal belongings? Especially since there's also going to be a girl in there." Calista said. Takuma thought about it.

Akatsuki bent down to whisper to Aidou, "Come with me ,Hanabusa." Aidou looked at him, tired.

"For what?" Aidou said tiredly.

"Just come with me." As he sighed, Aidou got up and walked up the stairs with Akatsuki.

"Hey, Kaname-sama." Calista said, while everyone else was talking. Kaname turned to her.

"Yes, Calista?"

"Aidou and Akatsuki just went upstairs, do you want to come with me to see what their doing?" Kaname nodded and the two of them walked up the stairs.

**Calista POV**

Me and Kaname finally got to Akatsuki and Aidou's room. But we stayed by the door and the wall.

"What is it Akatsuki? I'm already tired..." But he was cut off when Akatsuki back Aidou into the wall behind him.

"Hanabusa, don't say that..." Akatsuki stared at Aidou for a while.

"Your going to have to let go of-all of that."

"Huh?" They turned to see the mess. And I turned to see it as well. I tried to hold back a gasp.

About part of the room was cluttered with broken glass, figures, anything, and ripped fabrics, curtains and paper. There were broken wine glasses and cups in a tall glass drawer, some glasses were on the table, and the floor. There was a curtain on the table and chair, ripped and clawed into. There was also a painting, spoons, forks, flowers, pens, anything you can think of.

"Your piles of junk don't really have a use." Akatsuki said. I finally got out of our hiding place and stood in the doorway.

"What are you calling 'junk?!" Aidou said, peeved.

"These are the sorts of things our dorm president takes pride in! It's a collection of treasure!" Aidou said it in a very proud way.

"My Kaname. You really do have your own fangirls and stalkers, not only in the Day Class, but also the Night Class." I whispered.

Since Kaname was still leaning against the wall and he didn't what I'm seeing, he gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I gestured Kaname to my side, and he came. Then he seemed to turn grim, and angry.

"Dorm President K-Kuran..." Aidou said. "C-Calista..." I smiled sadly at Aidou.

"Aidou...I think I would like to discuss our dorm's rules to you again." Kaname said, his eyes narrowed a bit and he made a fake smile.

"N-N-N-N-N-No. It's not like that..." Aidou slowly scurried back while Akatsuki just stood there with his index and middle finger on his forehead, making a weird look.

I felt Kaname's anger, which lead to him breaking the lightbulbs on their chandelier. I turned away from Kaname to find Aidou on the ground, holding and fawning over the pieces and shards of what's left of the lightbulbs.

"I found another treasure~..." But he stopped fawning when Kaname's anger expanded. I waved Akatsuki over to me, to get out of the room.

"Kaname-sama...try not to be too rough on him. He's only admiring you." I said, walking out. I closed the door and leaned against the wall with Akatsuki.

"Do you think he will learn after this?" Calista asked. Before he could reply, they were interrupted by Aidou's scream of pain as Kaname slapped him really hard.

"No. Never." Akatsuki said. I giggled. Then Kaname opened the door, and he walked out with Aidou, who was holding his cheek and looked like he was about to pass out.

* * *

"Just carry it all out." Kaname said. We were leaning against the window outside of Aidou and Akatsuki's room, in the hall.

"My muscles are going to get tired out...the agency will get mad." Shiki said. I laughed and patted him on the back as he passed by with Takuma.

"Being a model really must be tough." Takuma said.

"Though I doubt that they'll care. Your going to become a bit muscular, I don't think they'll mind that or, rather notice it." I said.

I watched as they turned down the hall, disappearing. Then I turned back to Aidou and Akatsuki's room, only to see Aidou on the floor sobbing.

"My collection..." Akatsuki and Damian walked out with boxes as well.

"Don't think bad of us, Hanabusa." Akatsuki said, leaving with Damian to dump Aidou's 'collection'.

I walked over to Aidou and patted his back as he cried. He moved his head to my lap and cried, leaving wet drops on my skirt.

"Ah, there there Aidou. You don't have to worry, there are plenty of other things you can collect besides Kaname-sama's broken things. Besides, you have a whole life a head of you so you have an eternity to collect." I said, smoothing his hair.

"Really?" He said, acting like a little baby. I smiled down at him and nodded.

"Okay." He got up and slowly, and depressed, walked to his closet to put on his uniform. I got up and dusted myself off before heading back to Kaname's side by the window.

"So anything going on yet?" I asked. Then I noticed he began to glare out of the window, so I began to check out of the window. I gasped.

Yuki missed a step and was about to fall, until Zero caught her, breaking her fall. I sighed in relief, but that didn't last long. Because as I turned around to see if anyone was there, Damian stood next to me. Staring down at the scene before us.

As Zero and Yuki feel, Zero hit the ground with Yuki on top of him. A few seconds passed then Zero pushed Yuki only for her to sit him, taking a small black and red box out of his jacket.

"So she's close to finding his secret out, huh?" Damian whispered. It made me frown. He said those words in such sadness and harshness, like Zero does.

"So it seems." I said, looking back at the scene. Zero suddenly snatched the box back and put it in his jacket. He said a few words then stormed away from the Moon Dorms, from Yuki.

"Zero!" Yuki yelled, getting up. "Hey, where are you going?! Are you feeling bad or something?" Yuki ran after Zero, leaving the Dorm Inspections either postponed, or canceled.

"Oh boy.." I muttered. I heard Shiki and Takuma's footsteps get louder.

"It seems the prefects went back for something..." Shiki said. Takuma looked disappointed.

"I guess the inspections have will to wait." Then there was a loud scream.

"What?!" Aidou ran his way to the window where me, Kaname and Damian were at.

"After trampling what little happiness I had?!" He abruptly stopped as Kaname turned to him with a death glare so horrifying that I felt the temperature drop. Aidou slowly moved back to his room.

"Kaname-sama...?" I asked. His eyes soften with sorrow and turned back to the window.

"Are you as worried about Yuki as I am? Or maybe more?" I asked. He didn't give me an answer, I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go after Yuki-" I was interrupted my Damian.

"Calista. I don't think that'd be a good idea. Remember the last time you went into town?" He said. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but I have more self control now. So don't worry, besides you and Vivian can come with me if you wish." I turned to see Kaname with a questioned look.

"I'll answer your questions later. I'll go after Yuki for you, okay?" I said. He made a small smile and nodded.

"Alright. I'm trusting you to protect Yuki." He said. I nodded and walked to my room, with Damian at my heals.

As I opened my door, I rushed in and grabbed my sword and twin handguns. As I walked out, Vivian and Damian came out with their weapons.

Damian had three knuckle blades, like Wolverine from X-men. photos/35927078 N00/favorites/?view=lg Vivian had a rifle with her, it was well modified to her liking.

"And you guys say I can go weapon crazy!" I laugh and we jumped through the window, through the forest. Yuki's scent led through the forest, to town.

We raced to town, hiding our weapons. I followed Yuki's scent, and turned a corner to see Yuki bump into someone in with a blue coat and a white hood on. She bowed and repeated apologizes.

"Yuki..." Damian said. I turned to him and nodded to him. I turned around and the person disappeared, and Yuki was running down the street.

But then I smelled it, the smell of a Level E.

"We must hurry! A Level E is after her." We jumped up on a building and began to tail after Yuki.

After a while of her running, she stopped at a huge building and sat on a bench. We sat on the building's ledge.

"It's amazing how a girl as short as her can run so fast." Vivian said, making me laugh.

"Yeah, she sure has a lot of stigma, huh?" But then Yuki turned to look at an alley way, and shook in fear and began to hold herself.

"She senses the Level E. I won't take long before they show themselves." Damian said. Then a boy with a red balloon ran past her. But he seemed to be in the same attire as the vampire that Yuki ran into.

But he let go of his balloon and it got stuck in a tree. Yuki walked over to him, and jumped to get the balloon.

"Here!" She said, but the boy ran away. My eyes narrowed as she ran after him with his balloon.

"Come on. It'll happen soon." We got up and ran and jumped on the buildings. We slowed down as Yuki began to walk down a couple of stairs, in a dark alley.

"Ah! Wait! Why are you running?" She found the boy and ran to him. But he disappeared. She turned and went down another alley.

"Little boy?" She called out. When we finally got there, Yuki was walking up to the boy, who was standing in front of an abandoned fountain.

"Hey, little boy..." Yuki said, the boy turned to her slightly. My hand gripped my sword and I heard Damian put on his metal claws, Vivian taking her gun out and loaded it..

"Your balloon...you left it behind." But then, the person from before, came up behind Yuki, but didn't strike.

"Keep on your guard, Damian .Vivian" I said.

"This is yours, isn't it?" She asked. But the boy never turned around or answered her. He finally turned around.

"Here" Yuki handed him the balloon. The boy reached for it, but his fingers turned into claws and gripped Yuki's wrist, pulling her to him.

"What? What's wrong?" The boy never answered again, but he looked at her and he let his Level E side take over. Yuki gasped and screamed as the boy bit her.

"NOW!" I yelled. We jumped off the roof and landed behind Yuki. Vivian ran up to the boy and pulled him away from Yuki's wrist.

His fangs detached from Yuki's wrist, leaving her blood to gush out. I stopped and smelled it. It was intoxicating...but yet...it smelled like Kaname Kuran's blood. Why is that?

I snapped out of it and motioned him to kill the boy. He nodded and walked up to Vivian who has holding a Level E boy who was thrashing around.

The Level E abruptly stopped and shook as Damian raised his right metal claw. Damian brought his claw down and clawed through the Level E, but it only cut his clothes and chest. So Damian brought his claws up and furiously slashed at the Level E until it turned to ash.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" I asked, turning to her. She was holding her wrist and nodded. I frowned and walked to her.

I took her wrist and put it to my lips. She gasped but I ignored her, trying to focus on healing her. When I felt the her wrist stop bleeding and the puncture marks disappeared, I let go of her wrist.

"What did you do?" Yuki said, examining her wrist. I smiled.

"I healed it of course." Then I turned as I heard another Level E. "Come Yuki. We must leave, it's not safe here. Or at this time of day." I turned to Vivian and Damian, who were all covered in a Level E's blood.

We walked back to the street we came from, but then we were walking back, we were attacked by another Level E. The same guy from before.

The Level E jumped from the broken building and to Yuki. I unsheathed my sword and blocked him with it. I turned to Yuki,

"Go!" She turns and jumps from the small building to the ground. I watched as she ran with Damian and Vivian, to an old clock tower. I turned to the Level E and pushed back, sending him to the building.

Since he was distracted, I ran back to Yuki, Damian and Vivian. When I found Yuki's scent, I jumped up the building and ran the wall. Until I reached the top.

"Damian, Vivian." I jumped through the top window and saw them with Yuki, who cowered into the wall holding her wrist.

"Yuki it'll be alright. Here give me." I held my hand up for her wrist, which she hesitated to give me. I placed my lips on her wrist and focused on her wrist.

I let go of her wrist and turn back around to see the Level E. I stood in a stance with my sword ready. Damian got into a stance next to Yuki, Vivian bent down on her knee and cocked her rifle into an aiming position. I held my hand up and motioned for them to stay down.

"I got this. But just incase, I want you two to stay alert by Yuki's side. Am I clear?" I said in a demanding voice. They nodded and sat down next to Yuki, but still prepared.

I smiled but frowned as I turned to face the Level E. "You have harmed someone that is very dear to me. And someone very close and dear to Kaname-sama. That will not go unpunished." I felt another presence and turned around.

It was Kaname at the window. I made sure my purple eyes weren't seen by Kaname when I turned around to see him.

"Kaname-sama..." I said. Damian and Vivian got up and bowed to him.

"I see you were hurt Calista." He said. I touched arm and saw blood on my hand.

"Don't worry, it's only a minor scratch. Nothing to worry about." I turned back to the Level E then to Kaname.

"Would you like for me to finish him off or, would you like to?" I asked. Kaname looked at me for a while.

"You may finish him off." Kaname turned to the Level E as I did. "Poor thing. You fell to this state..." He walked to Yuki, making the Level E back away. And he covered her eyes.

"However..." "Kaname-sempai..." Yuki said. Kaname's eyes turning into a burning flame of bright blood red and slight purple.

"You hurt someone precious to me." That was my cue. I turned to the Level E and unsheathed my sword.

As I did that, I made the room darker until it was pitch black. The only ones seen in the room, were me, Damian, Vivian, Yuki, Kaname and the Level E.

"_Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_ and carry it out into sleep, child._

_ Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_ and carry it out into sleep._

I walked closer to the Level E with my sword at my side. I grinned at the Level E, who squeaked in fear.

_ My only son,_

_ I'll shape your belief,_

_ and you'll always know_

_ that your father's a thief._

_ And you won't understand_

_ the cause of your grief,_

_ but you'll always follow_

_ the voices._

I kept on singing as I raised my sword. I began to remember Eric's birthday. How I felt...Sadness...Anger...I just wanted to find whoever did that to my little boy. I felt tears trying to escape my eyes.

_ Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty..._

_ My only son,_

_ your spirit will_

_ hate her._

_ The flower who married_

_ my brother the traitor._

_ And you will expose_

_ his paltaple behavior,_

_ for you are the proof_

_ of how he betrayed_

_ her loyalty._

The night before I came to Cross Academy came to my mind. I remember that night, so that's what Damian meant about me being out of control. But that night was coming back right now.

I raised my sword and decided to kill him slowly and painfully. I rushed my sword inside of the Level E. It screamed, making my grin widen. I turned my sword slowly inside of it and finally pulled it out as I got bored. I raised my sword and began to cut every part of it's body.

_ Loyalty... Loyalty ... Loyalty..._

_ Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_ and carry it out into sleep, child._

_ Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_ and carry it out into sleep._

I kept cutting him, but this time I began to go mad. As I kept slashing out at it, I came up with an idea. I began to cut of it's arms, one by one. Slowly...painfully. Like I was that night. I slowly grew mad as everyone's body at the party, came into my mind. Covered in their own blood, and each others blood.

_ My only son,_

_ each day you grow older,_

_ each moment I'm watching_

_ my vengeance unfold._

_ The child of my vibe,_

_ the flesh of my soul,_

_ will die in returning_

_ the birthright he stole._

Then I cut of his legs as Nadia, Christopher, and Michael's body came to my mind. Nadia and Christopher were in each other's arms. Michael was on the floor, his body was found over and protecting his fiancée, Christina. All of them were covered in blood.

That awful color...Red...Red...Red...

_ Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty..._

_ Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,_

_ and carry it out into sleep, child._

_ Darkness will rise from the deep,_

_ and carry it out into sleep._

I finally screamed out as the madness consumed me. Eric's body was the last thing to pop into my mind. His body was covered and splattered in his and other's blood. His eyes were open to see emotionless honey brown eyes. Everything about Eric that night...was all cover in blood.

The room turned back into it's original color as I calmed down. Kaname let go of Yuki, and she gasped.

"Calista..." She stood shocked as she saw the bloody mess and the pile of ashes. Damian and Vivian walked up to me as I began to feel dizzy.

"I told you, you were going to go out of control." He said as I fell into his arms. I smiled and got up.

"Yeah. I finally realized it during the middle of the fight." I said. Then I turned to Kaname who seemed just as shocked as Yuki.

"Calista...I can't believe you could such a thing as this." I bowed to him.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama for the mess. I should've been more neat and in control."

"You are forgiven. Besides, you have done your job like I asked. You protected Yuki just like I asked, and for that I'm grateful." He said. Smiling, I straightened up and walked to Yuki who seemed to be in a daze.

"Yuki-chan." She snapped from her daze and turned to look at me. I smiled then got down on one knee, bowed my head and put my hand over my heart.

"Forgive me for scaring you. I never intended for you to see that side of me. Please forgive me." Moments passed, until I looked up at Yuki.

"There's nothing to sorry about Calista. You were just trying to protect me, that's all. Thank you for that Calista." Yuki said. I smiled and got up.

"So I'm guessing you came here to find Zero. Am I right?" Vivian said. Yuki turned to her and nodded. But she bowed her head.

"Y-yes I was. But I couldn't find him anywhere." I frowned and put a hand on Yuki's shoulder, causing her to look up at me.

"Don't worry about Zero. He's probably back at the academy already. Besides, it's Zero you're worried about. He's completely hardcore so you don't have to worry about him being hurt or anything." She just stared at me then nodded and smiled a bit.

"Your right." I took my hand off her shoulder and turned to the latter.

"Come on, we should be heading back now. It's almost dark, so we won't want another incident going on soon enough." I said, then we walked down the stairs and out of the tower.

Kaname and Yuki was right next to me, so I decided to slide back a bit. To Damian and Vivian.

"Vivian. I want you to keep a close eye on Zero when we head back to the academy. Damian, I want you to keep a close eye on Yuki as well. Am I understood?" They nodded and we continued to walk to Cross Academy.

* * *

Yuki's POV

"All done!" I turned to Yori and saluted.

"I'll be going on patrol tonight, like always!" She looked up at me from her book.

"It's night, and you're still pretty energetic Yuki. You even came back hurt too." She looked at my hand that was wrapped in bandages. I smiled and looked at my hand and shook it a bit.

"Don't worry it's just a scratch. Happens all the time! Well then...!" And I ran out of the room, shutting the door.

Kaname POV

"Once again you're the only one they didn't fool...Extraordinary." Kaien said. We were in his office with only a candle that ignited the room.

Calista was the only one that accompanied me to Kaien's office. She sat across from me and was reading a book right next to the candle.

"Kaname-kun, you were able to prevent any human blood from being shed. Even within the vampires, you're a rare bloodline. A vampire among vampires." I lift my drink up to my lips and drank the false blood.

"A pureblood. Directly inheriting of the most ancient vampires...An existence that's feared, even by other vampires." I put my drink down and looked at Kaien.

"Chairman Cross..." I got up and walked to his desk. "I've told you the things that I have because I put my faith in you. But keeping Zero along with the normal students much longer would be..." Anger boiled inside of me and I never even realized I clawed into Kaien's desk.

"Kaname-sama..." Calista closed her book and looked at me then at the desk. She sighed and got up.

"Do you intend to keep him there, where he threatens the "peace" that you've worked for...?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Calista slightly smile at me.

I sighed and let go of Kaien's desk and stood straight, looking at Kaien. Who seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"But Kaname-sama, it might be best if we left Zero in the Day Class for a while." Calista said, I looked at her surprised.

"Before you argue with me, hear me out first. I'd be best to leave Zero there because if we brought him into the Night Class, he might attempt to kill all of us. Plus the Day Class will get suspicious of us, and Yuki...will be hard to handle if she found out."

No that I thought about it, it was true that those things will possibly happen.

"Zero's parents was murdered by vampires. He was miraculously rescued from the sea of blood. Could you put him through anything else after that?" I turned to Calista when he mentioned Zero's parents being murdered by vampires. She didn't seem to faze, she just looked at Kaien as he spoke.

"But the one who attacked wasn't just any vampire." I turned around and moved closer to Kaien.

"It was a pureblood, just like me."

Vivian POV

I was wondering the hall to see where Zero was. I turned and went down the stairs and saw Zero. He was coughing.

With blood pills spilt on the ground.

"Zero!". He didn't seem to notice me by his thrashing.

First he scratched his neck then sat down against the railing, holding his head. He stopped and turned to look at me.

I smiled and walked down the stairs. But as I got closer, Zero snapped, "Stay away!"

I stopped and looked at him with a worried look.

"Zero...I know you're struggling. Please don't push me away, let me help you please." I told him. He just moved away from me but then he stopped struggling when Yuki showed up.

"Zero!" She smiled, I frowned. "I...feel like I've finally understood of what you were saying. That there are actually scary vampires out there..." Zero got up and Yuki walked down the steps slowly.

"No...that wasn't a vampire. It was a beast...that just took a human form." I heard Zero clench his fist, so I decided to stop Yuki right there.

"Yuki...that's enough." I grabbed her wrist that wasn't bandaged. She turned around shocked then sighed.

"Vivian-sempai..." Then she turned back to Zero, and began to walk closer to him. Slipping from my grasp.

"Stay away!" Zero yelled, frightening Yuki. "W...why?" Yuki stuttered. I frowned.

_If only you knew Yuki. What he's gone through lately..._

" I still want to talk to you...I still want you to tell me more about you! Because we're the sa-"

"-No we're not! We aren't..." I began to walk to him and stood by him, but stood a foot away from him to give him some space.

"Sorry...I was thinking selfishly. Thinking that I was fighting the same pains and fears as you, Zero. I was just being full of myself..." She began to run away, until Zero grabbed Yuki's wrist. Her bandaged wrist..._Oh no..._

"Yuu-!" But then her bandages unwrapped and before I knew it, Zero had Yuki in his arms, titling her head.

My eyes flashed red by Yuki's blood, but then I felt tears swell up in my eyes. At the sight of Zero...with Yuki in his arms.

"Z-Zero?" Yuki yelled out, as he licked her neck. Her yell snapped me out of my trance, and I ran to Yuki, pulling her away from him.

"Zero, don't!" I yelled as he reached out for Yuki. But he didn't get her.

Cause I moved her out of the way, causing him to grab me...

_And bite into my neck..._ I yelped a bit as he did so.

As we stood there, Yuki sank down to her knees and held her face.

"What...? Zero..." She looked over at his blood tablets, then at me and Zero. She then got up and tried to push him away from me.

"Stop!" She finally pulled me away from Zero. I covered my neck and looked at Zero as he panted and wiped his mouth.

His eyes...his eyes were glowing. They looked like flames that burned for blood.

He licked his lips and his fangs, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt slightly dizzy and smiled as Zero just stood there with a grin.

"W-Why...?" Yuki stuttered in fear, and she began to go up the stairs a bit. I moved to stop Yuki, but I removed my hand from my neck. Making the blood leak out and drip to the floor.

Zero didn't answer, all he did was grin then he snapped. His eyes were red, but they didn't glow like it did before. Then they turned back to their usual lavender. His face grew grim.

"Yuki...Vivian..." He said. I also felt like crying, he sounded like a little child who was afraid of the dark.

"Ah! Zero...you're coming back to us..." I weakly smiled. Sweat began to form on my forehead as I became more dizzy.

He turned away, hiding his eyes with his bangs. "I'm sorry..." I smiled at him and tried to walk to Zero. But it was no use.

"Vivian!" I heard three voices yell out as I was consumed into the darkness.

**Sorry its late and kinda cheesy. But this is how I think. **

**Oh, and those who have horrible things to say to me or others, keep it locked up and don't say anything. It was mean what one of the guest put up on my story as a review. Remember I'm still a kid, well a teenager but still a kid at heart.**

**Well I hope you like this, and if u didn't don't put what u think as a review. Bai Bai, until next time~!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Zero POV**

"Vivian!" Three voices shouted. I turned around and saw Calista and Damian sempai race down the stairs to Vivian, who I saw was falling to the ground. I raced to Vivian and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Vivian! Please open your eyes!" Yuki panicked. I looked down at Vivian and gasped. _What have I done?_

Vivian laid in my arms, cold sweat running down her pale forehead. She's even paler than she normal was. And she was breathing heavily, as if she had a fever. And there were the two puncture points I gave her when I bit into her neck, and a little bit of blood flowed down and dried a bit.

"Kiryuu! What have you done?!" Damian yelled at me. I looked up as he stomped down to me and took Vivian from me. I was in too much of a shock to care.

"Zero...so you finally reached your peak, huh? I admire that you have lasted years without blood, but I am also quite mad and disappointed that you broke your 4 year streak, and that you decided to bite and nearly kill Vivian." Calista said as she stood by Damian, who was cradling Vivian away from Zero.

"Zero..." I turned and saw that Kuran was at the bottom of the stair case, and began walking to us. "Is that you Kaname?" When Yuki finished asking, Kuran was already in front of us, but facing me.

"You have reduced to a blood thirsty beast, Zero Kiryuu." Yuki suddenly gasped and ran between the both of us yelling,

"No Kaname! Don't" But she didn't last long because she ended up fainting right on the spot. But I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Yuki!" Now, I felt a dark aura coming from Damian but I saw Calista stopping him from doing anything rash.

"You devoured her mercilessly, Zero. You drained so much from her that she couldn't even stand up..." Kaname took Yuki from my arms and carried her bridal style.

"How was Vivian's blood? Was it delicious?" That struck me...I became the monster that I've been trained to kill. The monster that I hated the most, a vampire.

**Calista POV**

"With all due respect Lord Kaname, I think it best that you stop torturing Zero. He has been through enough for today." I automatically said when I saw Zero's strucked face. It made me frown when I remembered the Kiryuu incident.

The Kiryuu family was a famous vampire hunter family, well known to the Vampires as well. They were well known for their skills in killing vampires, and given birth to living twins. Zero as the oldest twin. It was unheard of due to the "curse of the hunter twins", if twins were to be born within a vampire hunter family, it wasn't likely due to one of the twins devouring the other twin for it's strength. But there must've been a slight part of the curse put upon them because Ichiru Kiryuu, the younger twin, was born often very ill.

However, their family ancestory came with a price. There was a Pureblood family that had a history of one of the members going berserk, that would be the Hio family, specifically Shizuka Hio herself. As Shizuka was given human sacrifices as food, she ended up falling in love with one of the sacrifices and turned him into a vampire and gave him her blood so he wouldn't fall to Level E. But for some reason, Shizuka's lover was put onto the Vampire Hunter's execution list under the mistake that he was in fact a Level E, though in truth he wasn't. Of course...the Kiryuu's were assigned to that mission and killed Shizuka Hio's lover.

After years of being heartbroken, she snapped. It prompted Shizuka, in a heartbroken rage, to slaughter the whole family, but Zero and Ichiru. As a result, Ichiru decided to side with Shizuka and causing Zero to be biten by Hio herself, and to suffer becoming a Level E by himself and believing that Ichiru was killed by Hio.

So to the public, Vampire and Vampire Hunter's eyes, Zero was the sole survivor of Shizuka Hio's slaughter to the Kiryuu's. But to Calista, Vivian and Damian, it was clear on what really happened to him.

"Damian, please go with Lord Kaname to bring Yuki and Vivan to the infirmary. I would like to be alone with Zero for now." I said. Damian began to protest but I side glanced at him and said,

"Please Damian. You should be worried about Vivian more than I, she is your sister after all. Now please go on." I ushered him away. He finally gave up and carried Vivian up the stairs and followed Kaname past Headmaster Cross.

"Headmaster..." I heard Kaname say. Kaien just stood there and looked down at me and Zero, "Yes, I know." Then he began to walk away, finally leaving Zero to me.

I sighed and turned to Zero. He still looked struck and he was now leaning against the wall in the corner. I walked to him and stood in front of him.

"Calista-sempai... I-" He started but I held up my hand to stop him.

"There's no need to apologize to me Zero. I think it's Vivian you need to apologize to. She must have really trusted you or really liked you to allow you to drink her blood. Vivian isn't really the type of person to be so open with others, just like you I guess." I looked at him and he looked slightly confused.

I sighed, "Look Zero, you'll realize one day what Vivian has done for you and you'll probably be either happy and relieved, or sad and disappointed. What I mean is that Vivian holds you as a special person in her life next to Damian, even though you guys haven't spent a lot of time together. So please do me a favor and try to restrain yourself for as long as you can. For Vivian's sake mostly." I didn't hear Zero reply, I sighed and walked away.

As I headed to the Infirmary, I began to think of Zero. _4 years...impressive for a newbie. He's been resisting for 4 years, and still is even though he's basically surrounded by blood bags of humans. My...what a mess you made him, Hio..._

* * *

Vivian's POV

"-vian? Vivian?!" Voices called to me as I opened my eyes. I turned my head to see Damian kneeling besides me and Kaname-sama next him. I realized that he was holding a rag to my neck.

"What's going on?" I said confused. Damian shifted his eyes to my neck and glared.

Then memories of last night came back to me. Yuki was heading into town and we brought her back with Kaname-sama. Then I began to chase after Zero and found him at the stair case with Yuki...then Zero...bit me...Oh no-

"Where's Zero?!" I shot up from the couch that I just realized I was on. I headed to the door but a hand on my wrist stopped me. I turned and saw Yuki.

"No...Vivian. You're still hurt and you need to rest. Besides, after what happened last night..." I pulled away before I let her finish.

"No Yuki, I'm perfectly fine. Zero needs more help than I do. You believe that as well don't you?" Yuki was about to answer but Kaname got in the way before she could answer.

"The bleeding has finally stopped. Though he bit into you rather deeply." Then there was a knock at the door and Kaien Cross stepped in.

"Kaname? I think you should head back to class now. The smell of blood seemed to have put the night class into a stir."

"Yes of course." And Kaname left the room, leaving Damian, Yuki and I with Kaien.

Kaien inspected my neck and put a band aid on it, " I took Zero to his dorm room and got him settled. He also seems to have calmed down a bit." Kaien stood up and turned to Yuki.

"Yuki, after finding out after all these years...must be quite a shock for you. This isn't how I hoped to tell you, I'm sorry Yuki." Yuki's head shot up.

"But how? I never thought once that it could be possible that Zero could possibly be a vampire!" "Before he was a human."

"What? So...before then..."

"When the Kiryuu family was attacked by that vampire 4 years ago, his parents and his twin brother were all killed. Only Zero managed to survive that attack. But he didn't entirely escape unharmed, when he was found they discovered deep fang marks on his neck." After Kaien explained, Calista walked through the door and leaned against the frame.

"So then he changed from human into a vampire? Because he was bitten?"

"Yuki. I know you think vampire bites can't really transform humans, to you it must sound like folktales or whatever. But it does happen, there are vampire out there who can turn humans into their own kind. But just a handful can,"

"Known as purebloods." Calista said. "Purebloods?" Yuki stuttered. Then she reached and touched her patch covered vampire bites.

"You don't have to worry. Zero is obviously not a pure blood, his bite doesn't have the power to turn you into a vampire." Calista said as she walked up to Yuki, Kaien and I.

It just became silent after that, Calista was letting Yuki sink all of this into her mind. "Vivian." I snapped my head up.

"Would you like to see Zero after this? You seem to be in a hurry to see him." Calista said. I nodded and she smiled at me. She walked to the door and opened it, gesturing for me to go.

"Then you can go and leave to Zero. He should still be in his room right now, so might want to go now. And Damian, please take Yuki to her dorm room and accompany her until it's time to head back to our dorms." We, meaning Damian and I, got up and went our own directions.

Damian's POV (I know. FINALLY! HE GETS A POV HE ONLY HAD LIKE ONE IN THE WHOLE DANG STORY! Yeah I get it I get it!)

As Calista finished, I got up and picked Yuki up bridal style. She turned beat red as I carried her and even more red as I accidently touched her thighs with my hand that was holding her knees.

"Sorry..." I said. I have to admit, Yuki does look even more cute when she's all flustered and red. And the way she looks down like a little kid just-STOP THAT DAMIAN! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! EVEN IF SHE REALL-NO! STOP THINKING THAT! BE GONE WORLD OF DESIRES!

"Damian-sempai?" I snapped out of my train of thought and looked down at Yuki. Oh good lord help me...she's looking at me with those big innocent brown eyes!

"H-Hai? And I thought Calista told you to not call any of us sempai." I smiled at her, but she didn't give me the smile that she always used to give me or Kaname.

"What's on your mind?" I said, still looking at her. She brought her head down and leaned into me.

"I'm just worried about Zero. He's been suffering this whole time, for 4 years, and I never knew. All this time I could've..." Yuki mumbled. I felt my face frown.

_I should've known...she's in love with Zero isn't she? But...I've seen the way Zero looks at Vivian, it's the same way I look at Yuki. But then there is the way Kaname looks at Yuki, the way Zero looks at Yuki and the way Yuki looks at them. But Kaname also seems to be interested in Calista. Oh good Lord, we sure do have a weird love...hexagon, I think._

"Damian-sempai?" Again I snapped out of train of thoughts, to look at Yuki. "Yes?" I asked. She turned her head and pointed at the door.

"We're here at my dorm, so you put me down now..." I could've sworn that her cheeks turned pink, but I brushed it aside. I smiled down to her.

"Hahaha! Yuki-chan, you forgot already huh~! Calista told me to bring you to your dorm room and stay with you until I have to head back to the Moon Dorms. So I'm going to care out her orders, like the gentleman I am~!" I said with a hint of excitement. And I now confirm, Yuki's face just turned into a tomato.

"B-But what about my roommate?! What if she becomes curious on why you're in our room?!" She stuttered and fumbled. I laughed.

"You're so cute when you're so flustered like that~! Kawaii~!" I kept on teasing her like this for a while, just causing her to turn shades darker than red.

I opened the door and set Yuki down on her bed. I found a chair next to the desk and took it and placed it next to Yuki's bed. She seemed to blush when I sat down and leaned in.

"Yuki. You do realize what this will place you as between Zero and the Night Class, right? It will be more intense then it already is." She looked down, suddenly sad.

"I know...but I will do anything to keep Zero and the day class safe. Even if it means that I get damaged in the process." **(I know sounds OOC-ish, but I was in a rush and my head began to hurt.)**

I reached out and grabbed her hand, making her head shoot up to me and slightly turn pink. I smiled at her reaction.

"But, luckily for you, Calista, Vivian and I will be able to support and protect you whenever. Well, Vivian mostly for Zero and I would you." Then I brought her and up and kissed her forehead, then felt her skin heat up.

"It's past your curfew Yuki. You should go to sleep." I placed her hand down and made her lay down, making her go to sleep. But she tried to protest, so I put my finger on her lips.

"Na-a-ah~! Yuki, you have had enough for today so I suggest you rest and take it easy. And don't worry about the patrols, the night class is full of vampires. We can smoothly sense when a Level E will appear on school grounds, and we'll take care of them. So don't worry too much or you'll grow grey hair at a very young age." She stared at me, making me smiled. Then she finally decided to close her eyes and go too sleep.

My smile fell off my face as I watched Yuki sleep peacefully, she looked so much like a princess, like what her name means. No, she could make princesses, even angels and goddess, look like a shame, in my opinion. I wanted to claim her as mine but...

"But Zero and Kaname...they also seemed to want Yuki's affection, to want Yuki's love and Yuki's...everything. And Zero even managed to bite Yuki and take her blood. But I won't let them take her, she's mine.

I know it's weird, but somehow, I've managed to fall in love with a human that I've met only for a few days.

* * *

**OK...This is whole ending is just like...turning upside down! But oh well...I plan to make it Vivian's POV in the next chapter, and I'm gonna need help on that. So if you want to, you can PM me or review your opinion on how Vivian's POV with Zero should be like. You can just like give me your idea with a lot or little details, I don't care.**

**So I hope you like it~! ^_^ And if you haven't, please favorite or follow this story if you want to. Review what you personally think of this chapter, the other chapters or the whole story.**

**Well till next time my dears~! Have a wonderful time~!**


End file.
